A sliver of hope
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: Two teenage girls move in from England next to Lennox and his family, and Ironhide is suspicious of the two vehicles they own, and when Barricade makes an appearance, things go from bad to worse for these two girls.
1. Chapter 1

There was screaming. So much screaming, from the young and old. Parents desperately grabbing their children and trying to run, but it was no good, he got them all in the end. All because of her. She hid, cowering from him, he wanted to kill her, and she didn't want to die, she was still only a child, a baby. She knew her father would save her, she just had to wait for him to find her.

"Hello there young one" The voice of the attacker whispered into her ear, and she screamed.

Clara's eyes jolted awake and she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, breathing fast. Then, she cursed aloud and hit her head on the pillow, it was just a dream, she had no idea what it even meant, it was just, a dream.

"Damn, forgot, first day at this new school" She groaned throwing her clock at the lump in the bed across the room, the lump that was her twin sister, Lucy.

Lucy groaned and sat up, her hair half stuck to her face.

"Whut?" She asked grumpily and Clara stared at her, Lucy groaned and flopped back down onto her bed.

They had been living in America for about two weeks now, and still had no idea how things worked. They were both sixteen, and were identical in almost every way, almost.

Clara had long silky red hair and Lucy had short, dark brown hair that was almost black, otherwise they were identical, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a birthmark on their palms, though Clara's was on the left, and Lucy's was on the right, but they didn't care, they were twins.

Lucy glared at her wardrobe, this, other than the possibility of maths, was probably going to be the hardest thing she had to do today. Pick her outfit. She glanced over at Clara, who was already dressed and brushing her long hair.

She was wearing a pair of light blue baggy jeans and a black top that hung off her shoulders loosely and pair of white trainers covered in black skulls with white laces.

"Hurry up Lu, I don't care if I'm late, but if you are you'll throw a fit" Clara mumbled and Lucy decided and pulled her chosen clothes out of the wardrobe and pulled them on, before she could change her mind. A black pair of leggings with small square gold coloured studs around the ankles, and a bright blue jumper with a butterfly covered in litter and a pair of small boots. She tied her hair back carefully and put on her mascara and eyeliner, before turning to her sister and smiling.

"Let's go"

Clara shut the door behind them and looked across the fence at her new neighbours car, she couldn't help it! A beautiful GMC Topkick truck, she didn't care for fancy cars, she cared for cars with a bit of muscle.

"Stop ogling the car! And hurry up!" Lucy called and Clara sighed before turning from the truck and climbing into her mothers car. A crappy pale blue Ford Focus that they had owned for years. Even though the car was rather old and dodgy, she loved it, it had become very comfortable after all the years, and she wouldn't let her mother get rid of it, not that they could afford a new car if they did.

Ironhide understood Optimus's concern, after the return and defeat of the fallen, it was understandable that Optimus's wanted Lennox and his family protected. Though why he chose Ironhide was a mystery to him.

"_Hey Lennox, those kids are staring at me again"_ Ironhide called over the internal comm. Link he possessed.

"_Then ignore them, their just kids, damn Ironhide, you're a bigger kid than Annabelle"_

Ironhide huffed and a puff of smoke erupted from his tailpipe and a passer by jumped in alarm and ran off in fear.

Ironhide sat in the same spot all day, and was beginning to wonder how Bumblebee had been able to stay hidden for so long when that blue ford focus pulled up and the two teenagers clambered out of the car and ran towards the house with what Ironhide presumed was their human creator, or mother as they were called on Earth, yelling at them about behaviour and such. Ironhide sighed, that, had been the most exciting part of his day, apart from when he found the signal. Just a faint, Cybertronian signal, but it wasn't far off, not far at all. He scanned the area, but couldn't quite work out where the signal was coming from, or if it was friend or foe. Then another signal popped up, and Ironhide watched as a motorbike, pulled up next to the blue ford and he eyed it suspiciously, as the human climbed off and walked inside smiling happily.

Ironhide reported the signals to Optimus and the others, before he decided to take a quick stasis nap, just a quick recharge was all he needed.

Clara grinned at Mark, he mums new boyfriend, he was the reason that they had moved to America, and at first, she had been angry that they had to move, but soon accepted it, this meant, that he father, could no longer get anywhere near her or her sister, that was, when he got out of prison anyway. She was grinning, because of what he held in his hands, the cable she needed to work her electric guitar, he had seen it on the way home, and had picked it up for her, knowing full well that the movers had destroyed it completely, much to her dismay. She and Lucy walked out into the garden, carrying her guitar, her amplifier and a load of extension cables, then she set up her home concert and began playing.

Ironhide was drowsy, but what was that sound? It was nice, loud, but nice.

"_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong."_

He shifted calmly on his axels and opened his eyes to see where the noise was coming from, he could see the two teenagers, one was carrying a strange object in her hands, and the other was using her vocal chords in an activity Ironhide knew was called 'singing'

"_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong."_

He scanned the instrument and searched it on Google, finding it in seconds. An electric guitar. He had heard songs by this instrument before, but usually they were allot more, how did Epps put it? Hard core.

"_Now I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on"_

Then, the redheaded teen joined in with what Ironhide believed was called the 'chorus' of the song.

"_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just though you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_Bu you wont get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes"_

And he listened blissfully to the calming music, it was gentle and calm, but his mood was ruined by the warning message he received on his screen.

_Touch the girls, and you will suffer._

He stared at it, before sending it to Optimus, and everyone from NEST.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara packed away her guitar and caught her neighbour, and nice looking man called William, watching her through the window, and she smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back, but he looked, suspicious of her.

Surely her reputation hadn't caught up to her already? She hadn't _done _anything yet!

She sighed and glanced over at Marks bike, it was a nice bike, a black and gold Honda shadow classic, but it was also kind of…stern? She blinked and shook her head, she was trying to make the bike seem alive now. She must have been suffering from some kind of brain damage, either that or Lucy was messing with her head again.

She then groaned when she remembered what she was doing tomorrow, for some reason, the school had decided their first day would be a Friday, so that they could have one day of getting used to the school before they had a full week, weird or what? But tomorrow she had to wash not just the bike and the car, but Lucy had volunteered them to wash Williams truck and one of _his _friends car, a black and yellow Camero apparently.

She huffed and stalked up to her room, she and Lucy had gone on playing until ten, which was probably not good for Lucy's voice. She fell onto her bed and glared at her sister.

"You, me, paintball madness" Clara growled and Lucy grinned at the competition, and they both fell asleep.

_Clara opened her eyes and looked around, only to receive a paintball in the face, it didn't hurt, but it made her growl. She heard Lucy laughing and the paint cleaned itself off her face, and her huge paintball machine gun appeared in her arms._

"_Eep" Lucy muttered and ran, Clara running close behind her._

"_You can't run from me human!" She roared dramatically and Lucy laughed even harder, until paintball hit her right on her rear end and she fell over._

"_Alright Uncle! UNCLE!" She screamed as the paint and the paintball machine gun vanished._

"_It was your own fault for making us work tomorrow"_

"_Were getting paid!"_

_Clara smiled quickly, she was skint at the moment, and could use some spending money, she wanted to check out the 'mall' she'd never get used to calling a shopping centre a 'mall', mind you, saying that their was a mall in Norwich…_

"_Come on, wakey wakey time"_

"_Ugh, seriously? Time passes so quickly in here" Clara grumbled looking around their dream world._

"_It's a dream, time always fly's when your sleeping" Lucy told her, and then, they were gone._

He glared at the truck. He had been watching them, he knew he had, and he would not let any Decepticons harm those girls, they were too important.

"_**Do you think we should attack?"**_the voice of his friend, the blue ford, asked over the radio.

"_**No, were too close to civilians, We need to get him away from the girls"**_

"_**If he touches either of them…"**_

The fords engine growled gently and so did the bikes, before they both fell silent, they couldn't let the girls get hurt now, not when they were so close.

Clara stared at the four vehicles in front of her.

"Damn we've got our work cut out" She muttered grabbing hold of a bucket and dragging it over to the Camero, they didn't have a particular order, but Lucy demanded they wash the Camero first, why? Her favourite colour is yellow.

She grabbed the sponge and squeezed the warm water over the dirty yellow car, and she could swear it shivered as she began cleaning off the dirt.

"Man Luce, what kind of person lets a car get this dirty?" Clara asked scrubbing the door of the car, ignoring the looks they were getting from the window. William and his friend, a young looking guy who owned the Camero, had been watching them the entire time, at first, they'd been slightly creeped out, but now they were just ignoring them both.

"Maybe he lives in Vegas? I mean, with all that sand, it would be pretty hard to keep a car clean" Lucy suggested and Clara shook her head.

"Doubt it, actually, scrap that, maybe his from Vegas, you never know in America" Clara replied carefully trying to get a black mark off the bonnet.

"Hey, that's kind of funny" Lucy muttered and Clara looked up, Lucy pointed to a little bumblebee air-freshener hanging inside the car.

"How's that funny?" She asked and Lucy shook her head.

"The paint job, the car is yellow with a black stripe, like a bumblebee"

"How do you know bee's aren't black with yellow stripes?"

"They're yellow with black stripes""Black with yellow"

"Yellow with black""Cream and cheese"

"Cheese and, wait what?"

Clara laughed and Lucy giggled shaking her head as they finished up with the Camero and moved on to William's truck.

"Now, this, is a proper car" Clara told her sister grinning at the truck.

"The Camero is a proper car! It's adorable!" Lucy retaliated

"How can a car be adorable?""I dunno, it just can, besides Camero over trucks any day" Lucy grinned and Clara sighed.

"okay then, you can have your pretty cars to impress the boys, and I can have the muscle car to run over any boy that breaks your heart, deal?" Clara negotiated and Lucy grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Hey Lu, there's something stuck in the grill here"

Lucy wandered over from the back of the truck to where Clara was crouching and looked inside the grill. There was a small metal shard of some sort caught in the grill, it was almost circular, but it had a jagged edge going around it.

"Think I can grab it?" Clara asked rolling up her sleeve, she new the gap between the grills were tiny, and that she would probably get stuck, but for some reason, she felt like she really needed to get that piece of metal.

"Alright, but if you get stuck, I'm telling William I had no part in it" Lucy told her and she reached inside the grill carefully, she twiddled her finger and hissed as the metal cut her slightly, but managed to wrap the ends of her fingers around it and pulled it out slowly, being sure not to scratch anything.

"Wow, look at the weird symbols on it, recognise them?" Lucy asked staring at them, and the weirdest thing was, Clara did recognise them, she just couldn't pin point where from.

"Yeah, you?" She asked and Lucy nodded frowning at it.

"They do look familiar, but I just can't place where from, it's like, a memory, hiding from me, just out of reach" Lucy muttered and Clara nodded her agreement.

"Weird or what, ah well, finders keepers" Clara told her, pocketing her little prize, blissfully ignorant to the two aliens staring at them with wide optics.

**Hey guys, Tulip here, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! And if you have any constructive criticism then please tell me! But please no flames!**

**DISCLAIMER! Me no own, you no sue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Tulip here, I realise there are some mistakes in my last chapter, but I don't know why, it was fine on my word doc, but when I uploaded it, it spazzed out on me ****L, will try and fix it though!**

**DISLAIMER! Me no own, you no sue.**

_**BOLD ITALICS- Autobot/ Decepticon comms**_

_Italics- Thought_

Optimus sighed as he drove along, the other Autobots in tow. Ironhide was one of his oldest friends, and didn't doubt what he had told him, but were they Autobots or Decepticons that Ironhide had discovered? They appeared to want to protect the two human children, which either meant they were Autobots and didn't realise who Ironhide was, or, these humans were in grave danger.

"_**Optimus sir, I've got the signals, but I can't read the signal properly, they've been scrambled by something" **_Chromia called over the radio, and Optimus sent a thank you in return. He hoped that these humans were not in any danger, from what Ironhide had told him, they appeared to be two ordinary humans with no idea what was going on, and hopefully it would stay that way.

"_**Sir, message from Ironhide coming in"**_ Ratchet snapped Optimus out of his thoughts suddenly.

"_**Go ahead Ironhide"**_

"_**Roger Optimus, the human girls were washing myself and Bumblebee-" **_Optimus heard Skids and Mudflap snicker _**"- When they found a piece of Decepticon weaponry lodged in my grill"**_ Optimus stiffened.

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**They said they recognised it, but that they couldn't remember where from"**_

Optimus paused, this was a development, these humans, appeared to know about the Autobots and Decepticons, if only subconsciously, this, was not good.

"_**Bumblebee, Ironhide, keep an eye on them both"**_

"_**Roger that Prime"**_

Clara sighed as she finished Marks bike, it had taken them three hours, about one hundred litres of water, and a change of clothes, but they had finally finished washing all four vehicles.

"Done, now, let's tell William, I want some cash!" Lucy cheered and they put away the buckets and sponges and knocked on Williams door, and he opened almost instantly.

"We've finished cleaning your truck and the Camero" Lucy told him smiling and he smiled back and nodded, but Clara could see the suspicion and concern in his eyes.

"Hey you are" He said, handing them both twenty dollars each. Lucy and Clara grinned and thanked him before going back to their house to discuss the strange piece of metal they had found.

"It does look strangely familiar, but I have no idea what these symbols mean" Clara confirmed examining it for the millionth time.

"I know, and it's bugging the hell out of me, think we should ask Will? It was in his truck" Lucy suggested and Clara shook her head staring at the piece of metal, where had she seen those symbols before?

"Come on, I'm going to the shop, coming?" Lucy asked and Clara sighed, put the piece of metal down and nodded slipping on her shoes and following her sister out the door and outside.

Clara glanced around, she had the strangest feeling they were being watched, and Lucy had noticed it as well.

"Are we being watched?" Lucy asked looking around for some man dressed all clad in black.

"It feels like it" Clara murmured and stepped out into the road.

Only to be hit by a police car.

For a moment, the world was spinning, and she couldn't hear anything, but then the painful reality caught up with her, she heard a crashing sound, and realised it was her, landing painfully on the bonnet of the car. She heard Lucy screaming, people running, and someone getting out of the car.

Her head hurt, her arm hurt, and she couldn't breath.

Lucy watched as the police man grabbed her sister round the throat, and started jumping on his back in a desperate attempt to get him to let go.

"Get off me fleshling!" The man snarled but Lucy held firm, and started scratching his face and biting into his shoulder, he snarled and knocked her off before kicking her in the gut, maybe her cough and splutter before he turned back to Clara, who was just getting her bearings.

The hand grabbed her throat again and Clara attempted to kick them off, she could hear yells, men yelling, and the man, he was talking to her.

"I know it's you, tell me where it is!" The man snarled in a low voice, but Clara responded by trying to punch him in the face, but she couldn't muster the strength and he just batted her hand away.

"I know it's you sparkling, where is the piece!"

"LET HER GO!"

The hand released her throat and she slid off the car and started coughing and spluttering, hissing as her wrist jarred painfully, she looked at it, it was purple and swelling, sprained at least, she looked up at the man, only to see two other men beating the holy hell out of him.

Barricade growled at his two opponents, he had hoped the two unknown signals had been friends, but they were obviously foes. One of them, the one disguised as the Motorbike, was tall, had dark brown hair that was almost black, a dark pair of glasses on and light skin, the other, the Ford, had blue hair that wasn't as short as the others, and stuck up in a sort of curve, curving to the left slightly, and he had bright blue eyes.

He glared at them both, then at the child he had been targeting for Lord Megatron, he snarled in defeat, let his holoform vanish, and drove away, leaving skid marks on the ground.

Clara blinked up at her two saviours, she knew them, where did she know them from?

"Blurr, Prowl" Lucy stated bemused at the fact she knew who these people were, and then, they just, fizzled out of existence, and Lucy and Clara were left, standing alone, as an ambulance pulled up, and dragged them both inside, with their mother claiming that a man had randomly attacked her precious babies.

Ironhide could only stare at the two vehicles, Blurr and Prowl, that's what the human had called them. But it couldn't be them, they were dead…weren't they? His holoform stepped out of his vehicle mode, as did Bumblebees, he looked like, what's the human expression? A kid in a candy store, at the prospect of seeing his old friend, Blurr, alive and well. They walked over to the two vehicles, where their two holoforms fizzled into existence and stared at them warily, or in Blurrs case, angrily.

"State your name and allegiance" Prowl ordered them and Ironhide huffed a grin, still as stern as ever.

"My name, is Ironhide, this is Bumblebee, and judging by the looks on your faces, we don't _need _to state our allegiance" Ironhide chuckled as their angry looks went to joyous looks, or in Prowls case, a small smile, that was about as happy as he got.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Blurr yelled and hugged the smaller male, Bumblebee laughed and hugged his friend back, Ironhide patted Prowl on the shoulder and Prowl sighed in relief.

"I apologise for the message I sent you before, we are protecting the two humans, and our security has been broken for several Earth years, we could not tell if you were friend or foe" Prowl explained and Ironhide nodded, but Bumblebee frowned.

"Why are you protecting those humans, when they don't know what we are?" He asked and Blurr shifted from one foot to the other, they had some explaining to do.

Clara wasn't totally aware of what had happened, according to what the police had told her, some emotionally unstable person, had hijacked a police car, and had randomly targeted Clara because she had red hair, and his wife, who had just left him, had red hair.

Yeah, she didn't buy it either.

"Lucy, what were those guys called again?" Clara asked, the hospital had kept her over night, but said her injuries weren't severe, as long as she didn't use her wrist or walk around too much she was free to go.

"Prowl and Blurr" Lucy told her and Clara nodded, those names, she knew those names!

"And how do we know that?" Clara asked and Lucy shrugged her shoulders, they sitting in the front garden, staring at the six vehicles parked in front of them, the same four that they had washed, plus a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept and a cherry red Ferrari 458 Italia.

"Twins" Clara muttered and Lucy nodded staring at the two new cars.

"_**I see what you mean Ironhide, being stared at is unnerving"**_

Ironhide agreed with him, but when the red headed girl had muttered 'twins' and the dark haired girl had nodded, he's become even more wary of them, Sam Witwicky was inside talking with William about approaching these girls, after the incident with Barricade and the finding of Blurr and Prowl, they were starting to worry about them, they were in danger.

"So, we talk to them in the morning, agreed?" William finished, it was getting dark, and Sam would be staying in his spare room tonight, to save having to go back and forth from base. Sam nodded, and called Optimus, he would want to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara had a headache.

She knew it was probably from the accident, but it still hurt.

"Does this hurt?" Lucy asked prodding Clara's head once again.

"Ow"

"This?"

"Ow"

"This?"

"Ow"

"Thi-"

"You touch my head one more time and I'm gonna kick your arse from here to Hong-Kong" Clara warned and Lucy's finger froze where it was, inches away from Clara's head.

"It feels weird, like static"

"Static?" Lucy asked frowning and sitting beside her sister.

"Yeah, like when we tried to listen to a British radio station, static" Clara told her rubbing her temples, it really hurt, but she had a feeling this wasn't an ordinary migraine.

"Well, it's probably just the after affects of the crash, I mean, I wouldn't know, never been hit by a car before soooo…" Lucy replied shrugging her shoulders, before picking up the piece of metal they had found the other day and twirling it around in her fingers.

"Hey, stop that, it's irritating" Clara huffed and Lucy tossed it at her and she caught it carefully, before staring at it, the symbols, she knew they meant something, but what?

"De? Decep? Deception? No that's not it…" She muttered as the symbols started swirling in front of her, changing from whatever strange language it was to English in front on her eyes.

"Decepticon? What's a Decepticon?" Clara muttered and Lucy shrugged her shoulders before she paused.

"The opposite of an Autobot"

"A what?"

"…I…have no idea"

They stared at each other before pulling out their shared laptop and searching for the two terms, only to come up short.

"All these websites are either crap or have been deleted, why?" Lucy asked glaring at the screen and Clara frowned.

"Because someone doesn't want us to find out what they are"

"…You've been watching too much TV"

"No, I mean it, those two words, those things are important, I know they are Lu, remember when we were kids, and we spoke that weird language we made up"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't think we made it up"

Lucy stared at her sister and frowned, they were kids, all kids had made up languages, at some point anyway.

"See this, I knew I recognised it from somewhere, come on" Clara said pointing to the piece of metal and dragging her sister to the loft, and pulling out an old box and sifting through it.

"Look" She held up an old drawing they did when they were children, only about four, and Lucy's mouth dropped.

"It's the same symbols! But how?" Lucy exclaimed and Clara shrugged her shoulders holding up the piece of metal once again, she frowned.

"Is it glowing?"

She yelled as it burnt her hand, and Lucy reached forward slowly, only for it to burn her to. They cursed for a few seconds before glaring at the piece of metal.

"Do you feel weird now?" Lucy asked turning away from the metal and looking at her sister, who nodded, no longer glaring, but still watching the metal carefully.

"My head is burning, and I have a really weird feeling that someone outside wants us" Clara mumbled, jumping up and running downstairs with Lucy close behind, Clara opened the door and stared at the people outside.

"Hi"

William stared at the two girls, how had they known he was just about to knock at their door.

"Hey girls, I think we need to talk"

"Yes, yes we do, can I go first?"

William blinked and nodded, slightly bewildered.

"Okay then, fist off, why are the Autobots here? That's just weird, second off, you and him-" She pointed at Sam "-your human, how did you even get _involved _with the Autobots? Another thing, I can see my Mech creator, so where's my Femme creator? Oh wait, no scratch that last one, I know where she is" Clara rambled quickly, earning allot of looks from everyone in front of her house, those looked varied from shock to disbelief.

"Wait, you know about the Autobots?"

"Of course I do dummy, I'm one of them, literally only just realised it, literally just before I opened the door, did you realise it just then to Lu?" Clara turned to her sister, who nodded. They both had a weird happy little smile on their faces.

"You, are a Cybertronian?" Sunstreaker asked from behind Lennox and Clara nodded, Lucy shook her head.

"Wait, you two are twins, how can one of you be Cybertronian, and the other be human?" Ratchet asked and Clara and Lucy stepped outside shutting the door behind them.

"Well, when I fell through the space bridge-" She got shocked and horrified looks from everyone "-when I was a sparkling, I landed on Earth, completely unintentional location but I'm bloody glad I did land here, and I met Lucy-"

"That's me"

"-and she was dying, I was dying, we touched each other and gave each other a little bit of our DNA, making her a human robot, and me, a robot human" Clara finished and the Autobots stared at her, speechless.

"We done? Because I think my motherboard is overheating because I feel like my insides are burning" Clara told them and slumped backwards on the door, Lucy close to her, though she was still fine.

"Impossible, if you were a Cybertronian and you fell through the space bridge, you would have been fine, a few dents, but otherwise, fine" Ratchet told her defiantly and she shook her head.

"Only if I had been an adult, I was a _sparkling _when I fell through, and I wasn't the only one, now can you shut up, my head hurts" Clara replied groaning and Lucy's smile faded, and she looked worried for her twin.

"Optimus sir, what should we do?"

Optimus knew all eyes were on him, minus Ratchet, who he knew would be scanning the teenagers, were they telling the truth? Was the red headed teen once a pure Cybertronian sparkling?

"Optimus sir, I suggest we bring them back to base, the red head wasn't lying when she said she was overheating, she is not well, and most certainly not human" Ratchet told him quietly and Optimus nodded.

"Bring them to base"

**Hey guys! Tulip here, sorry it took the whole weekend to post this chapter, I re-wrote it like, three times, and then I was away because I did the duke of Edinburgh award.**

**I passed!**

**Anywho, please enjoy this chapter, thank to ALL who reviewed I love you all! **

**Tulip out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy felt anxious, after a three hour long car ride to some unknown destination, everyone was staring at her and her alone. Why was she alone? Clara was getting her overheating motherboard seen to. They said she'd be no longer than two hours, one hour down, one more to go.

"You hungry?"

She looked over at the coloured soldier that had spoken, he held out a burger to her. She stared at it for a moment, before accepting it.

"Thanks"

She bit into it slowly, chewing it carefully, not that she was worried at all, she just felt a little…nervous.

"You look worried"

She didn't know why this dark skinned soldier was trying to make conversation with her, but she thought it would be rude to ignore him.

"You'd be worried to if you were in my position" She told him and he tilted his head to the side, but nodded in agreement.

"Names Epps, what about you?"

"Lucy, I'm Lucy" She told him smiling as she finished off her burger slowly, his had already vanished and he was currently finishing off a bag of crisps.

Clara was running, she had to run, he would kill her if she didn't. Her mother, rather, her _femme creator _was behind her, encouraging her to run, that she didn't have much farther to run, until her Mech creator saved them both. But he never came.

"MOTHER!" She screamed in despair as the huge Decepticon Mech ripped out her femme creators spark, then threw her body carelessly to the ground and stalked towards her quivering form.

"NO!"

Clara realised that she had in fact, screamed aloud just a moment ago, and was being stared at curiously, and worriedly.

She glared at them and tried her hardest to control her breathing, then turned away from her observers angrily.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she replied curtly and heard footsteps walking around her on the bed, then taking her face and turning it round to face the man in the room. He was a doctor, that much was obvious, she could tell by the way he was examining her eyes and checking for, well, whatever it is doctors look for.

"My name is Ratchet, I am the Autobot doctor here" He told her, he looked like he was in his late thirty's early forties, dark brown hair with the occasional white hair, and bright gleaming blue eyes.

"My name is Clara, I have no idea why _I'm_ here"

He raised his eyebrow, un-amused. Tough crowd.

"Why am I sitting on a metal bed being examined anyway?"

He blinked at her and sighed, and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, was explaining to much hard work for this guy?

"Your motherboard started to overheat after a dramatic amount of suppressed information was released back into your brain, I had to rewire a few things, but you appear to be fine now" he told her and she nodded hopping down from the bed, he watched her intently.

"Where's my sister?"

That's when Wheelie zipped past, Clara stared at him.

"Minicon, that's a bloody minicon" She muttered and he turned to face her.

"Names Wheelie kid, 'bout you?"

"Call me Clara shorty"

Wheelie glared at her, he wasn't short, everyone else was just tall, he zipped away and motioned for her to follow, she did, and was led to Lucy who was sitting talking to a coloured soldier, he laughed and she giggled.

Clara crept up behind Lucy, and grabbed her shoulders, Lucy jumped alright, but Clara's plan backfire. Lucy jumped back, and head butted Clara in the nose.

"OW DAMMIT!"

Lucy laughed grabbing the back of her head, and Epps laughed with her.

"Serves you right for trying to scare me then doesn't it?" Lucy asked her sister giggling.

Clara grunted a reply and looked up at her sister, glaring, making Lucy laugh harder, then the Autobots walked in.

Clara watched them all carefully, she knew them all, but they had no idea who she was, not even her mech creator knew. Not that she cared, it was his fault she was in this position, so she glared at him. If he had just been quicker, her femme creator wouldn't have died, and she would never have fallen to Earth and forgotten her whole world. She also wouldn't have met Lucy.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, welcome to our base" Optimus greeted, he could see the red head glaring, but he couldn't tell who she was glaring at, it was either him, Prowl, Ironhide or Bumblebee.

"We know who you are, Optimus, the question is, do you know who I am?" Clara asked, but he shook his head, as did everyone around him, this upset her, her mech creator had shaken his head, he didn't know it was her, but at the same time she was glad, she was still angry at him for what he had done.

"I'm Clara, this is Lucy, were twins, introductions made, now, onto the serious stuff" Clara told him and Lucy smiled, Clara was as blunt as a spoon, unlike Lucy, who liked to build things up, and then go off course half way through the conversation just to piss whoever she was talking to off.

"Yes, Optimus, let's"

Clara turned to face the new speaker, she didn't recognise him, but she knew he was human, his heat signatures gave him away, Autobots heat signatures were waaay different from that.

"Galloway sir"

"Why are there two teenage girls here? And why are you talking to them without notifying me?" Galloway asked and Clara frowned, she already didn't like this man, he was pompous, pompous in Clara's books meant he was annoying.

"They discovered our existence sir"

Clara noticed that Optimus didn't tell him that they were not entirely human, but figured this was probably a good thing.

"I wonder how that happened, now, let me talk to them"

Clara and Lucy put on the most innocent faces they could and watched him intently, like they couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. He liked this.

"Now girls, I know this is probably hard-" They nodded sadly "-but we will get this sorted, you both seem like lovely girls" He told them smiling gently, Clara smiled back, and when he turned to face Optimus, she gave him the finger. Epps coughed to hide a laughed, Galloway glared at him.

"Do their parents know?"

"Sort of"

Galloway turned and blinked at Clara, she smiled sweetly.

"My mother is dead, my father is in this room, but I don't feel like divulging that information so you can all try and guess and I can laugh at you, and Lucy's parent's abandoned her" Clara told him and he nodded slowly, then paused.

"Your father is here?"

"Yeppers"

His kind look turned angry and he faced the soldiers.

"Why would any of you tell your children about this?"

"Who ses he's a human?"

Galloway froze, so did most of the soldiers, he turned to face Clara slowly, she had a mischievous smile on her face, and a strange gleam in her emerald green eyes that made her look slightly menacing.

"I'm not from Earth, never think I am, I'm something much worse than anything you've ever faced before" She told him her smile broadening as he stepped back away from her.

"So I suggest you stop treating us like kids, and get that pole checked out" She warned him and he frowned.

"What pole?" He squeaked out and Lucy grinned with her sister.

"The one that's shoved so far up your arse right now, I can see it coming out of your ears"

Galloway's face went red, and he stormed off, Lucy and Clara, laughed like they had never laughed before in their lives, whilst the Autobots stared at them, some with respect, others, with worry.

**Tulip again guys! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I hope you continue to review and enjoy my story! This chapter was hard to write and I had to keep deleting it and redoing it, so I hope I got it right.**

**Cyber cookies to these reviewers:**

**ExplosiveNineTails - My first reviewer**

**StarlitDawn - reviewed the most**

**FlamingBitch - …With a name like that how could I not love you?**

**More cyber cookies next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clara watched the people around her, she was beginning to think freaking them out was a bad idea, they hadn't stopped staring at her, acting as if she was going to jump up and bite their heads off at any moment, it was kind of funny in an annoying way.

"I was joking earlier, about being worse than anything you had ever seen, it was a joke, you know, you laugh at them" Clara tried but she didn't get a reply, so she gave them all the finger, which didn't help.

"Stop pissing them off, they hate us enough as it is" Lucy grumbled staring down at the floor, she did this when she felt bad, and it just made Clara angrier, nobody upset her sister but her, nobody.

"Hey, bots, you wanna grow some balls and get on with this? Cause nothing's gonna happen if you sit there and act stupid" Clara yelled across the room at them and several of them glared at her, she glared right back at them, she was sick of this, everybody acting like they were some kind of freak, just because they were techno organic.

"They have really pissed Galloway off" Epps repeated, making sure his message was sent across, he liked these kids, they had guts.

"Galloway will try anything he can to make their lives hell now, what shall we do?" Lennox asked and turned to Optimus, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from the humans.

"They will have to stay here on base, no matter what, they are one of our own, someone here, is her mech, her father, we must find out who she is" Optimus decided after a brief moments thought, the other Autobots agreed, now all they had to do was find them rooms, or a single room, Optimus doubted they would mind, twins tended to prefer to be kept together.

"Alright you two, we've decided to let you live on base, and you will behave" William told the girls, Lucy nodded, Clara shrugged, but nodded in agreement, William wasn't sure this was a good idea, but letting them go with the cons after them, and with all the information they had, not a good idea.

"So, where we sleeping?" Lucy asked smiling gently, she wanted to get along with everyone here, especially if they were going to be living there, and she doubted they'd ever let them leave.

Clara was glad, she was glad they were staying, but more than anything she was glad they hadn't decided to chop them up to see how they worked.

"Hey, wait, what about our mum? Rather, the woman who raised us" Lucy asked and Clara frowned but nodded.

"Well, we'll have to tell her your birth parents are allowed to care for you both now" William told them and they nodded, a bit sadly. She might not have been their real mother, but she did a hell of a job raising them both, especially with her ex husband acting the way he did, they were married when they had adopted Clara and Lucy, and then things had started going downhill from there.

"Hey, is that Blurr and Prowl?" Clara asked looking behind William, Blurr flashed beside them and gave them both a huge hug.

"Hey Blurr" Lucy laughed, Clara didn't say anything, she just laughed and hugged him back, Prowl stood beside them and when Blurr let the two girls go, they leapt at him so he didn't have a chance to get away.

"It must have been hell for you two, stuck all alone, watching over two kids that didn't even know you existed" Lucy murmured, Prowl had stiffened when they had leapt at him, but he relaxed, and wrapped his arms awkwardly around the two girls.

"It was worth it" He whispered in their ears and they grinned releasing him.

"So, where do we sleep?" Lucy asked again and William smiled.

"We'll find you a spare room, some of the soldiers stay here all year round, but there a are a few open rooms" He told them and they smiled happily.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

"Who is your mech?"

Clara looked over at Ironhide, it was a valid question, but not one she felt like answering.

_Not yet, don't tell them yet!_

"None of your beeswax"

Ironhide frowned, even Clara felt a little confused, she'd listened to the voice in her head? Just hearing a voice in your head was bad, but listening? Not good. She turned and walked away, Lucy following closely, she thought Clara was being weird, but she had long since realised Clara always had a good reason for everything.

"So, what do we do in this place? It's so dull here!" Lucy groaned as they sat down in the cafeteria like room.

"We could get to know the soldiers and bots"

Lucy stared at her sister, who grinned and laughed.

"Just kidding, let's set up some booby traps"

"Prank time"

"Oh yeah!" They high-fived and jumped up, scouring the base for prank tools. The med bay was like a gold mine.

William and Epps thought something was up, over the years of fighting with NEST, they had developed a sort of 'sixth sense' they knew when something bad was going to happen, and it made them edgy. So imagine how much they jumped when they found a huge poster stuck to the doors of either of their rooms.

**MEG-A-TRON WOZ ERE **

**SLAGGGER!**

They stared at the image of Megatron on their doors, and laughed like hell. It was a badly photoshoped image of Megatron, in a really girly bikini. Their laughs turned into yells however when the picture asked

"**Something funny fleshlings?"**

Clara crept along the beam along the ceiling, this was going to either go really well, or really wrong. Not to mention if she fell, she'd go squish.

She positioned the fifteen cans of paint remover along the beam, she didn't really have a target, just whoever happened to park underneath the beam, it might even be a normal car, she didn't care, neither did Lucy, who was currently setting up cameras all over the base to record everything, they'd already heard Lennox and Epps, laughing then yelling.

She couldn't wait to watch the video later.

She ran back along the beam and clambered down the ladder and ran off laughing her head off, and earning some very strange looks from everybody around her.

After setting up the whole base, and I mean the _whole _base, with traps and pranks, she set about getting her final target.

Galloway.

Sunstreaker was pissed, as were most of the Autobots. Ratchet was now pink, Sideswipe green, Ironhide had a clowns wig stuck to his head and a big red nose, though Sunstreaker presumed it was a red ball, Lennox and Epps looked normal, except the seriously pissed looks on their faces. And everyone else was either covered in some strange kind of goo or custard. Sunstreaker was pissed beyond belief, he'd parked for a nice stasis nap, when some liquid had landed on him. Said liquid was paint remover. He was damn right murderous right now. Prowl scratched his outer shell and he turned and yelled.

"WATCH DA PAINT!"

"What paint?"

Everybody turned to glare at Clara and Lucy, Clara was grinning and Lucy was laughing so hard she was going red in the face.

"You think this is funny?" Lennox asked them and Lucy laughed even harder.

"I think that is mildly amusing, you wanna see funny? Give it about five seconds" Clara told them, the grin getting bigger.

"**AAAAAAH!"**

Clara and Lucy took off in a sprint, as Galloway ran into the room.

….

….

…..

Everybody laughed, it was hard not to.

Galloway, had no facial hair, stuck to his head was a neon pink wig, fairy wings were strapped to his back, and sticking out of the seat of his trouser and out of his ears was a metal pole. And written on a piece of paper stuck to his chest was.

**Kick me if you think I should keep it like this.**

After seeing that, they all momentarily forgot about what had been done to them.

Momentarily.

**Hiya guys, Tulip heaaar!**

**Cyber cookies to the following reviewers!**

**Jacqueline Walker - Jerry springer XD**

**Rapid Feather - for the WATCH DA PAINT! Line**

**Gemava - Your name is so random! I love it!**

**I think this chapter is probably the worst one I've written….I'm not very good at thinking up pranks…I hope you guys like it though, and bear with! Next chappy is better! I PROMISE!DISCLAIMER! Me no own, you no sue.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiding was boring.

Clara and Lucy had been stuck in the same spot for about three hours now, and Clara really, really needed to pee.

"I need to pee"

Lucy stared at her sister, with wide eyes.

"Hold it, we can't leave now, Sunstreakers the only one left hunting us, besides, this hiding place is genius" Lucy told her and Clara made a frustrated noise, it was, a brilliant hiding place. Who'd look for them in Galloway's office?

"I. Need. To. Pee"

"Fine, come on, but if Sunny see's us, your on your own"

"How'd ya know he wont go after you"

"He wont, not if he knows what's good for him" Lucy growled, she was impatient, she did not like sitting in the same spot for three hours straight.

They crept out of Galloway's office and towards the toilets, only to pause at the main hangar, everyone was their, bots and humans, they were yelling at someone, that someone was Galloway, he had several people around him, carrying guns and shields.

"Not looking good" Lucy murmured.

"Shut up!" I hissed listening to the conversation.

"-they are dangerous!" Galloway stormed and more yells came from the crowd.

"Their kids! So what they played a few pranks, that's what teenagers do! You can't take them away and separate them for that!" Prowl roared and Galloway nodded holding up a piece of paper.

"oh yes I can, and the moment they are found, they will be taken to one of our hospitals for medical examination-"

"Medical examination? You'll chop them up into little pieces!"

That made their stomachs lurch, but not as much as when they were grabbed from behind, they screamed and suddenly everybody was focused on them, Galloway was looking smug.

They kicked and screamed, Clara was panicking, she did not like being touched by men, especially not older men. Too many bad memories. She could feel the panic bubbling in her chest.

"Let go" She whispered still kicking.

"Let go" She warned slightly louder.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed and head butted the guy in the head, span on her left foot and kicked the guy in the face. She heard Lucy cry out and turn, Lucy was on the floor, holding onto her head, and blood was trickling slowly down her forehead. That's when fear turned into rage.

Clara wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, she just knew that they were not going to hurt her sister. She turned slowly to face the guy that had hit her sister with the but of his gun, he backed away, she had no idea how menacing she looked right now, and she didn't need to.

"You. Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Sister" She hissed out, but it wasn't just her talking, it was like a thousand voices on top of hers, whispering out of time in the background.

"That is enough, you will go with us calmly, or we will use force" She turned to face Galloway, and suddenly he didn't look so confident.

"You dare threaten me, insolent human" Clara snarled, only it wasn't Clara anymore, it was some kind of…monster.

"What are you?" Galloway asked as the thing using Clara's body stalked towards him.

"I am nothing more than a spirit, seeking refuge within this child, she was lost, alone, and I saved her, and I shall not allow you to harm her, or her sister" It warned, her emerald green eyes glowing bright green, and green electricity gathering in it's hand.

"STOP!" Lucy grabbed onto it and it froze, Lucy was crying, and the creature was glaring.

"Release me child"

"This wasn't part of the deal! Your promised! I'll tell them! I'll tell them all if you hurt anyone of them!"

It stiffened, and slumped to the floor.

"What, the hell was that!" Galloway demanded moving towards her, but Lucy stood in the way.

"You go near her, and I swear, I will snap your scrawny little neck"

He stopped.

"Little sparkling, where's your father?"

Clara had her back stuck up against a wall, her was going to kill her, she was going to die!

"He's not coming! He let your mother die! And now he's letting you die!"

She shook her head desperately, her father would come, he would save her, and then, her mother would get up, tell her it was a trick, to fool him into thinking she was dead, to protect them both.

"Your father never loved you, he hated you, he wanted a little boy, a mech to follow in his footsteps, to take on his title, have you ever heard of a femme prime?"

Megatron laughed and Clara started crying, energon tears spilling out of her optics and down her face.

"Uncle, please" She begged, and he glared down at her and snarled, she screamed in terror, she was going to die! She screamed.

Lucy wouldn't let Galloway anywhere near Clara, after she had collapsed, she had started having a fit, and Ratchet had run to the med bay with her in his arms, he couldn't work out what was wrong, and boy was he trying. She's calm down, and then start convulsing, then calm down again. Ratchet didn't know what to do, and Lucy would not for the life of her tell them what had just happened.

"It's ok Clara, he can't hurt you anymore" Lucy hushed and brushed Clara's red hair off her pale, clammy face.

"Fa…father.." She groaned and Lucy cringed, as if the word hurt her.

"He's here, I promise Clara" Lucy whispered and Ratchet frowned, her father was here? As in, in the room. He glanced around, Prowl, Optimus and Ironhide, plus himself.

"Meg…Megatron" She whimpered, and Optimus frowned and stood beside her, Lucy didn't even glance up.

"He can't hurt you anymore Clara, I promise" Lucy whispered and Optimus could see the tears streaking down her face.

Then she started to convulse again, and Ratchet held her still, as did the other Autobots in the room whilst Lucy continued to whisper comforting things to her. Ratchet had already injected her with some anaesthetic and nothing had happened, he didn't want to risk anymore.

"Please, I don't want to die" Clara whimpered, her uncle, Megatron, loomed over her with his blaster aimed at her, that's when Blurr and Prowl came flying in, crashing into Megatron, he flew backwards, and Prowl grabbed her, picking her up and handing her to Blurr.

"Get her to Prime, NOW!" Prowl ordered and suddenly they moving way too fast, and Clara didn't like it, she whimpered and he hushed her, but then, Prowl rammed into him, and then both went tumbling through something, the warp gate? They were calling her name, and she was falling, she hit the ground, she was dying, Megatron might not have killed her, but she was dying.

"Please?" She begged weakly, latching onto a human child, another dying creature like her.

"I will save you both child, give me your body, be my host, my home, and you may both live"

"Yes"

Then everything hurt.

Clara screamed, and everybody jumped, she sat up, she was panting so hard, and she looked so scared.

"Oh bloody hell Lucy, why didn't you tell me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Clara and Lucy wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, they spoke to each other in hushed tones, and whenever someone came near, Clara went deathly pale, like she was frightened of them, and Lucy would go all shifty eyed and try to look anywhere but at whoever it was that had come to see them.

Their visitors consisted of Optimus, Ratchet and Epps, Epps appeared to be the only person unaffected by the outburst, he just didn't care. Optimus had tried to get some information out of them, but had received a very sad, very angry glare from Clara.

"What do we do? I've got a planter eater in my head!" Clara whispered hoarsely and Lucy shook her head.

"I don't know, but your just a host, wont he, just, like, leave?"

Clara shook her head, looking, if possible, even paler.

"Clara? What will happen?"

"I…nothing, don't worry Lu" Clara told her sister, managing a weak smile, truth was, it wasn't nothing. Having Unicron in your head, is not a good thing.

Optimus came walking over with William at his side and Lucy stared at the ground, Clara, stared intently at Optimus.

"We need to know what just happened, otherwise Galloway will never let you two live peacefully" William told them and Clara turned her gaze to him.

"What about you, all of you, what do you think?"

"Well, according to, whatever it was, your just a host, maybe we can just remove it"

Clara's hands stiffened, and moved like a movie in slow motion, something Will didn't miss, she closed her eyes and breathed out, and her hand stopped moving, and went slack again, before she flexed her fingers carefully.

"It can't be removed, it doesn't work like that" She told him and Will noticed that even Lucy looked interested now.

"how does it work then?"

Clara opened her mouth, then cringed and shut it again, like something was stopping her, forcing her to keep quiet.

"Clara, we can't help you if you don't tell us"

"I can't, and I don't mean, oh you wont like it, I mean, I _can't,_ every time I try…I just can't" She told them and Will nodded, sympathetically, but she didn't want sympathy.

She wanted to get away. This place, being around her father, it was suffocating her, she hated it.

_I have to get away, I can't stay…_

"We've found several signatures, similar to that of Clara's and Lucy's, we think their more sparklings"

Then it clicked, she and Lucy, they would go and find the other sparklings, they would be able to get away, but…Lucy.

"I'm tired, Lu, you tired?"

Lucy looked at her sister and a silent understanding passed between them.

"I'm tired"

They both walked as quickly as they could to their room without looking like criminals, and lay on the bed, willing themselves to sleep.

_Their private dream world was darker, and they weren't alone anymore, Unicron stood, hiding in the background, but he was promptly ignored, he'd always been there, they'd just never noticed him before._

"_I need to leave" Clara said suddenly and Lucy frowned._

"_Why?" _

"_I need to find the other sparklings, which means you need to cover for me, tell them I'm ill, I've got a migraine, anything" Clara told her, hands waving about in exaggerated movements._

"_How will you find them?"_

_Clara pointed to her head._

"_There's a map, in my head, they will follow my signal, and I will follow theirs, we'll meet in the middle" Clara told her calmly, Lucy looked carefully at her sister, then turned, facing Unicron._

"_She get's hurt, and I'm coming after you"_

_Unicron nodded, calmly and carefully, he had no real appearance, he looked much like the grim reaper, a long black hooded cloak hiding his face, only thing missing was a scythe._

"_Fine, stay safe, for the love of the all spark, stay safe" Lucy told her sister, and they woke._

Clara grabbed her bag and stuffed a few things in, spare clothes, phone, cash and a little food, she had to get away _now._

So she ran, she wasn't entirely sure how far, but she got out of the base and just ran, across the desert towards wherever the hell she had to, she followed the signal, she knew it was close, she just had to find it.

Lucy yawned and looked over at the empty bed, and worked about pushing pillows under it to make a body shape, then stayed in her room, she did this when Clara was ill, stay by her side, and threaten the doctors when they came near her with a needle, Clara doesn't like needles. There was a knock on the door.

"Lucy, Clara? You two in there?" It was Epps, Lucy pondered, on telling him, he had been nice, calm, caring. She shook her head. Tell no-one.

"Yeah, Clara's not feeling well, got a migraine, so I'm taking care of her" Lucy called back and heard Epps reply, but it didn't register, as he walked away soon after.

Lucy grinned, she could keep this up, and every time she slept, Clara would be there, waiting, ready to inform her of how everything was amazing, of how she had found friends, and how she would be back soon.

Clara knew this town, she remembered it, it had been one of the various towns they had passed through on arrival to America, she realised, thoughtfully, that she had passed the home of someone like her, and not even realised.

It was a creepy thought, so she ignored it. She knew the signal was near, in fact, it was heading straight towards her, she turned, and faced the teenage girl she knew to be a sparkling.

"So your Clara"

"That I am, and you?"

"Zara, daughter of Ratchet"

"Clara, daughter of Prime, pleased to meet you"

Zara had black hair, and a fringe that covered her left eye, she was wearing black as well, with neon pink gloves that didn't have any fingers, Ratchet would love this.

"You ready to go?"

"Been ready and waiting for a few days now, where we headed?"

"Wherever were needed"

Zara looked around at the small town and shrugged.

"Let me get my things, then we can find the others"

Clara smiled, this, was going to be fun.

**Hey guys, Tulip again! Please don't hate me for this crappy chapters, my brain is slightly dead, I had a history essay today and it was dull as hell, hopefully this clears up just who is in Clara's head, I think it was FlamingBitch who said it was Megatron.**

**Oh, and keep an optic out for the allspark, Unicron isn't the only one with a host!**


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks, it had taken them two weeks to realise Clara was gone, and Lucy was still laughing at them all. She sobered up however, pretty quickly when she remembered what she had to tell Optimus, Clara had been pretty insistent on that in their last shared dream.

"_How many of you are there now?" Lucy asked, this was the question she always asked when they slept, sometimes the answer changed, sometimes it didn't._

"_seven of us, three girls, four boys" another girl had joined them then._

"_And whose the father and or mother?"_

"_Ironhide and Chromia, and let me tell you, she is _nothing _like her parents, she hates fighting"_

"_Damn Ironhide's in for a shock"_

_The two girls laughed for a moment, before Clara became serious._

"_So is Optimus, I need you to tell him"_

"_Course…wait, what?"_

"_Optimus, I need you to tell him I'm his sparkling"_

_Lucy stared at her sister, and then turned to face Unicron._

"_Has she gone mad over the past two weeks?"_

"_I assure you she is perfectly sane"_

_She turned away from Unicron, despite what they had originally thought, he wasn't that creepy, he still was creepy, just not as much as they had thought._

"_He needs to know now, don't ask me how I know, I just do, tell him in the morning"_

"_Wont that also mean they'll know you've upped and vanished?"_

"_That's the plan, that and they'll start searching for us"_

"_Wait, you _want_ them to find you?"_

"_Yes, I do, were attracting some unwanted attention, and not from humans, cons, quite a few of them, we need to get back to base before they do something drastic and one of us gets hurt, or worse" Clara explained and Lucy nodded and sighed._

"_This, is going to be one interesting day"_

"_For you and me both, see you around Lu, try not to piss Galloway off to much"_

_Clara vanished, leaving Lucy to drift awake, dreading the day to come._

She stood in front of everyone as they digested the information, and just before they were about to go find her, she coughed.

"What? What else could possibly be important right now?" Galloway asked and she glared at him, he shut up, mouth forming a tight line.

"Optimus, could we, uh, go talk somewhere private?"

"What can you tell him but not us?" Galloway asked instantly jumping at the chance to gossip, did I say gossip? I meant convey information for the greater good of mankind.

"You can speak freely here" Optimus assure her and she gulped.

"You sure? I'd want to go someone, well, at least without him snooping in" She asked, pointing at Galloway, who huffed like an angry child.

"Yes"

"Clara is your sparkling"The moment the words left her lips, she was running down the hall, half in panic, half in laughter, Clara would laugh at her for that later, right now, she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Clara was hurting.

He was gorgeous, and tall and handsome, but she knew there was something wrong about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Luke, that was his name, he didn't know his parent, but boy did Clara hope it was anybot but Optimus, that would ruin her day.

"Where to next?" He asked her, in that ridiculously velvety voice of his, she shrugged her shoulders, sitting calmly on the top of the abandoned warehouse. She was good at keeping her cool. He had dark brown hair, almost black, but t was his eyes that had intrigued her, a beautiful, enchanting shade of crimson.

"We can stay here a few days, then, if were not found, we move on" she told him and he nodded, sitting very close to her, they were alone on the roof, they were on watch tonight.

"You and Lucy are identical right?"

She blinked, slightly surprised at his sudden interest, he was a very quiet boy, seventeen years old, quiet, but he radiated confidence.

"Yeah, well, she had dark brown hair, but otherwise, yeah"

"Ah, see that's where things slightly dip for me"

She stared at him frowning, what the heck did that mean.

"You what?"

"I don't think you'd look half as beautiful without your flaming red hair, it's part of you, it defines you"

She blushed, and her face went as red as her hair, she caught him laughing and felt a pang of pain in her stomach.

"What?" She asked slightly hurt, he turned and his face became serious and appalled.

"Oh no! I didn't laugh because! I just thought that, that you looked cute when you blushed" Now it was his turn to turn red and she couldn't keep the smile off her face, he looked nice when he blushed.

"What if I told youIt was all meant to beWould you believe me,Would you agreeIt's almost that feelin'That we've met beforeSo tell me that you don't think I'm crazyWhen I tell you love has come and now…"He watched her carefully, as all her emotions were passed to him through the silent high frequency waves their voices created, and could only be heard by them."A moment like thisSome people wait a lifetime,For a moment like thisSome people search forever,For that one special kissOh, I can't believe it's happening to meSome people wait a lifetime,For a moment like this"He joined her, sending back the emotions, the care, the affection in waves."Everything changesBut beauty remainsSomething so tenderI can't explainWell I maybe dreamin'But 'till I awakeCan we make this dream last foreverAnd I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like thisSome people wait a lifetime,For a moment like thisSome people search forever,For that one special kissOh, I can't believe it's happening to meSome people wait a lifetime,For a moment like thisCould this be the greatest love of allI wanna know that you will catch me when I fallSo let me tell you this...Some people wait a lifetimeFor a moment like thisSome people spent two lifetimes,For a moment like thisSome people search forever,For that one special kissOh, I can't believe it's happening to meSome people wait a lifetime,For a moment like this"He stopped, letting her sing the final words, with all of her being, it was an amazing feeling, to have such powerful messages sent to him through her voice, her beautiful hypnotising voice."OHHHH, LIKE THISOHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment people wait a lifetime,For a moment like , like this."

She finished abruptly, as his hungry lips were pressed against hers, and she found herself giving into the lustful kiss, allowing entry as soon as he asked. He pulled away and she stared at him, her lips tingling, and she smiled. For a first kiss, that was pretty damn good.

She fell asleep, laying on him, with a content look on his face. And it made his heart break.

Luke's original mission, had been, using his gift, infatuation, to make the sparkling leader, Clara, to fall for him, what hadn't been part of the mission, was to actually _fall _for Clara, but here he was, falling for the enemy. And it made him hate himself, he knew he could not disobey his father, not for this femme. He shook his head.

Not for this _Autobot._

Optimus just stood there, unable to comprehend what Lucy had just told him. Ratchet had edged closer to his leader, in case he fell, because to be honest, at first, Ratchet thought he was going to fall over at the shock of it, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for Optimus.

"Optimus sir? Is that possible?" Sunstreaker asked and Optimus looked over at him, blinked his optics, then nodded.

"Yes, it is"

Lennox and Epps just stood awkwardly silent below them all, Lucy had already told them this, and they felt bad knowing when Optimus didn't.

"Clara needs you now"

Optimus looked down, Lucy was back, red faced and panting, holding something in her hand, a phone, the only one with Clara's number on it, she held it up to him.

"She needs you Optimus, she's always needed you"

"Then why keep it a secret?" Arcee asked confused and Lucy held the phone to him.

"Because she was ashamed"

Optimus stared down at the teenager and frowned along with everybody else.

"Ashamed? It is a great honour to be descended from someone as great as Optimus" Ironhide grumbled and Lucy shook her head.

"That day, when Megatron chased her, you have no idea what he said to her, what horrible things he said to her, how she was ashamed of herself, because she never felt good enough, not to be Optimus Primes daughter, the great Optimus Prime"

Optimus suddenly felt his spark lurch, Megatron? What had he said to his precious sparkling that could have made her feel so ashamed that she could not even tell him she was alive?

"He told her you were ashamed of her, that you wanted a mech, and that a femme could never be a prime, he pretty much tore her spark apart, then she becomes a hybrid, not fully Cybertronian-" That was enough, Optimus had heard enough, he held up his hand, and she stopped.

"Optimus sir?" Ratchet asked carefully and he turned to face them all, a new, angry sort of determination in his eyes.

"Find them"


	10. Chapter 10

Clara wanted to scream, how had they ended up in this situation? The day had started out fine, and now, now she was having her spark torn out of her chest.

Figuratively speaking people.

She had woken up, snug in Luke's arms, he smiled down at her. He looked happy, and at the same time, so very sad.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Get ya asses down here!" Gemma called to them and they grinned sheepishly, before climbing down off the roof of the warehouse. Gemma was fourteen, she had bright violet coloured eyes, and long blonde hair, making her eyes stand out like a black dot on white paper. She had white skin, and quite the voice on her. After a few little experiments, Zara had discovered that their voices had certain abilities. According to Zara, Clara's voice let everybody feel what she felt, but she had to sing to get the affect. Zara could make people, sparklings _and _Cybertronians pass out, or go into stasis. Gemma could make you angry. They were the only three that knew their powers, the others weren't sure yet.

The other three boys were Lucas, the oldest, he had just turned eighteen, he was the son of Arcee, and some mysterious mech that he couldn't remember. He had stormy grey eyes with yellow veins like lightening streaking through them, he was very tan, and his eyes looked eerie in contrast to his dark skin and light blonde hair.

Jack, the youngest, twelve. He had shaggy dark brown hair and silver eyes, not grey, silver, like liquid metal swirling in his eye sockets, and he had no pupil. He was always grinning, he had pale skin and at night he looked like he was glowing ominously, his father was Wheeljack, so he blamed it on some kind of experiment. Jack didn't like experiments, he did, however, like making things go 'boom'.

And then there was Zane aged fifteen, he had dark blue hair that was almost black and had one silver eye and one gold, he was Jack's older brother, and way to over protective. His skin also glowed, though it was a light gold, and it was a gentle, warming glow.

Zara was sixteen, same as Clara, and had shining yellow eyes. It appeared, that Clara was the only one with normal coloured eyes, the others were more unusual. Or was she the unusual one?

She smiled at them all, they were planning to stay in the warehouse for another night or two, Clara wanted to be found, but at the same time, she didn't want the Decepticons to be the ones to find them.

"Alright guys, let's get some breakfast, then we can try and work out how your powers work" Clara ordered, at first, she had been really worried that everybody would ignore her, and decide she wasn't good enough to be leader, but nothing like that had happened, they just, instantly accepted her.

Clara cringed, and everybody looked at her. Usually, when Clara received a new sparkling signal, she would get some kind of stabbing pains in her head, so they presumed this was one of those times.

"Sparkling?" Zara asked, Zara had become not only Clara's best friend, but her second in command as well.

"No, their human, but their…different" Clara muttered focusing on the signal, it was so strong, and so much like hers.

"What do we do? Go after it?" Jack asked and Zane shushed him, Clara nodded.

"Yeah, we go after, their not far from here anyway"

Lucy was sitting inside Optimus and they were driving towards Clara's moving signal. Optimus's holoform was sitting with on hand on the wheal, and another holding tightly onto the phone Lucy had given him. He hadn't called Clara yet, and he was beginning to make Lucy a wee bit uncomfortable.

"Call her"

Optimus turned his head to stare at Lucy, and she shifted in her seat.

"Call her, talk to her, do something dammit!" Lucy almost yelled at him, he was usually so calm, and this was just weird.

Optimus looked at her, then at the phone. He clicked the dial button.

Clara's phone started ringing and she answered it, expecting Lucy's voice in her ear.

"Hello, Clara leader of the sparkling patrol here, what can I do ya for?"

"Clara? It's Optimus"

Clara blinked, and stared at the phone.

"Lucy you are so dead"

She heard Lucy giggling in the background.

"Clara, tell us where you are, were coming to get you" Optimus's voice was somewhat frantic, why was he frantic?

"Uh, were just checking out another signal, Optimus, what's wrong?" She asked and her friends, though looking the other way, were listening anxiously.

"Please, find the signal and then follow ours, your being tailed by Decepticons"

"Oh, I already knew that, that's why I told Lucy to tell you guys, I was kinda hoping you'd get to us before they did, how close are they?" Clara replied and Optimus relaxed a little, at least they were already aware.

"Not far, please hurry"

"I will, listen, there's seven of us, four boys, three girls" She told him over the phone, and he relayed the information to the other Autobots, connecting the phone to all their comm. links.

"Who are the parents?"

"Ratchet has a daughter, Wheeljack had two sons, Ironhide and Chromia have a daughter, and Arcee has a son" She waited for the reply.

"Way to go Ratchet!" Sunstreaker called

"Dude, Wheeljack has two? What's he been doing?" Sideswipe then added, and all the sparklings laughed, as Clara had put the phone on loud speaker as they moved, closer to the signal.

"Oh crap"

The line went quiet after Clara said that, and she mentally cursed herself.

"Clara? What's wrong?" Optimus's concerned voice called through the phone and Clara stood, facing their opponents.

"Decepticons, call you later"

The line went dead, and suddenly the Autobots didn't care if the human police tried to pull them over for sleeping, they had sparklings to protect. And you do not get in the way of a mech or femme when their sparkling is involved, especially if said mech was Optimus Prime.

Clara glared at Megatron, as his holoform walked forward. She had been stupid, she'd been so busy talking that she hadn't checked the decepticon signals, and because of that she had walked straight to them.

"Hello, my dear niece" Megatron hissed, and Clara gave him a wave and a smile.

"Hey uncle crap face"

She saw someone snarl, a guy standing to Megatron's left, Starscream she thought, thinking back to Cybertron.

"You will give respect to the lord of the decepticons"

"The day I give Meggsy over their respect is the day they make Bin Laden ruler of Earth" Clara retorted and she heard Gemma giggle.

"You insolent little!"

Megatron stopped him, and Starscream shut his mouth. Megatron chuckled darkly.

"I, have come to offer you a deal, dear niece"

"My name is Clara"

"Well then, Clara, my proposal, is you and your followers, join us, or die"

Clara snorted and Megatron glared at her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"We are the children of the Autobots, and you, are the reason we were separated from them, why would we join you? Your only purpose in life is to make others suffer, to cause pain, and I refuse to be part of that" Clara told him, eyes glowing slightly, and she heard the sparklings behind her cheer.

"Then maybe my son could persuade you"

She waited, for his son to step out, her cousin, but instead she was touched on the shoulder, she looked up at Luke, at his eyes, those crimson eyes.

"No" she breathed and he nodded, stepping away from her and walking towards Megatron, standing to his right and turning to face Clara.

"My power is that of infatuation, did you really think I would like you? Someone as pathetic and shameful as you, even your own father rejoiced when you disappeared" Luke taunted her, and she knew his was just trying to hurt her, but the words stung, he had used her.

"Shut up you son of a bitch" Gemma yelled at him, and he snorted, glaring resentfully at them.

"Your all pathetic, and you follow such a stupid and foolish girl, you of all people Clara, should understand how things work, you have darkness in your soul, and one day, we will let it out, Unicron will rise again, and you are his vessel" Luke continued and Clara could feel the rage, bubbling inside her, and Unicron, all to eager to inflict some pain. All she needed was one more push, and she'd explode.

Lucy leapt out of Optimus as he transformed and kept running she could see her sister, angry sad tears running down her face, and she didn't like it, if they've hurt her, then Lucy was going to personally rip their sparks out and shove them down their own throats. She heard Optimus bellow, and turned, as Barricades foot slammed into her, sending her flying.

Clara watched Lucy's limp body skid to a stop, and she froze, everything slowed down, Autobots were shooting, Decepticons were shooting, but all she could see, was Lucy's limp body, just lying there. Unmoving.

She screamed Lucy's name, snapping out of her trance, and ran towards her, skidding to a stop and falling to her knees, she was covered in blood, and Clara couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing, she couldn't loose Lucy, not Lucy.

Everybody heard her growling, it wasn't like she was being loud or anything, but she didn't have to, it was as if the very sound was being sent straight into their sparks. Her head shot up at a speed that would give any normal person whiplash, and her eyes, they were glowing such a bright green that you could hardly see the snarl on her lips. Everyone had frozen to watch, it was impossible not to, she was spellbinding in the most awful of ways. Optimus wanted to do something, but he was at such a loss, what were you meant to do in this situation?

Megatron looked ecstatic, Unicron had been unleashed, upon the Autobots!

"Lord Unicron" Megatron bowed, and the Decepticons followed suite, Unicron glared at them and snarled.

"You, pitiful creatures" Unicron hissed, a raw, awful sound, coming from a child's throat.

Unicron looked down at the dying child in front of him, a gentle, young soul he had known for many years, hiding within her sisters soul. He looked up at Barricade, and with a wave of his hand, the huge con was sent flying through the air, and this roused Optimus from his state, he could see the other sparklings, tending to Lucy, not caring for the presence of Unicron. Only for the health of their friend.

"Clara, calm down, Lucy is ok!" Zara yelled up, and somewhere inside, Clara heard that, and wanted to believe it, but she knew it was a lie, she could feel it in her spark. Lucy was gone, and for that, they would pay.

Unicron smiled, the child's anger, it was unlike anything he had ever known, stronger than even his own, but that did not matter, all that mattered was the intent. He was just about to destroy all those around him, and everyone within a five mile radius, when something stopped him.

"_Leave the child Unicron, or face me"_

"_Allspark" _Unicron growled, before he let the child collapse, and then the fighting began anew.

**Tulip here! I think this is probably my longest chapter so far…but I had allot to put in this one, so I hope you enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Zara did not like Galloway. She had decided this within five seconds of meeting the man. While Clara was out for the count, the sparklings went to Zara for leadership, and she felt as if she'd made Clara proud, she acted as how she was expected to, and how she expected Clara to.

She punched the man in the face and broke his nose.

That had earned a cheer from many of the soldiers and even a few of the Autobots, but it had also earned them some time in confinement. They were not allowed any visitors, not even their parents. This sent the Autobots into outrage. Zara had never seen her father so angry. Not that she could really remember him…

She shook her head an got back to making sure Clara was alright, she had collapsed from exhaustion, and then Zara hadn't let her go, she mustn't, and Lucy, she wasn't dead. Ratchet had saved her, but only just. Yes, she was, technically dead for two minutes when her heart stopped, and Zara guessed this was what had sent Clara into such a fury, thinking back on it, Zara would have done exactly the same thing.

She glared at the door, daring anyone to enter it, cause when they did, they would end up flat on their backs. She could promise them that.

Clara groaned, and Zara forgot her anger and rushed to her friend and leaders side, Clara opened her eyes and stared at Zara.

"Damn that is not the face I want to see when I wake up"

That earned her a wallop round the head with a spanner. Zara had her own arsenal of mechanical equipment, she mainly threw them at people, mainly Lucas when he irritated her. Clara suspected it was a love-hate relationship.

"Where are we?" She asked and Zara sighed.

"At the Autobot base, that Galloway bloke has us in confinement, no-one is allowed to see us, cept Galloway, and he wont be visiting till her gets his nozzle fixed" Gemma told her and Clara frowned.

"Get his nozzle fixed?" She asked raising an eyebrow, Jack was practically jumping with excitement when he explained.

"Zara broke his nose! It was amazing!"

"Violence is not amazing Jack" Zane told him, tapping him gently on the head, Luke scowled but continued to grin.

"So, what do we do, were in confinement and it sure as hell is boring" Lucas asked and Clara grinned.

"We, are going to teach Galloway a lesson"

"And that lesson would be?"

"Never mess with an alien with glowing green eyes" Clara grinned and her friends smirked, this was going to be interesting.

Ratchet glared at Galloway every time he had tried to approach, he would see his daughter, even if it meant going against the human government.

"Ratchet" A voice whispered and he looked down, and saw Optimus's holoform, along with Wheeljack, Arcee, Ironhide and Chromia, all were looking more than a bit miffed. Ratchet's holoform joined them and he frowned.

"Yes?"

"Were going to get our kids, you coming?" Ironhide asked, his arm snaking round Chromia's waist in a comforting manner.

"Yes, oh yes" He told them, eyes gleaming happily at the prospect of seeing his beloved daughter again.

Clara crept along with Zara, they had easily gotten out of the locked room, a quick explosion, Zane's ability, they had discovered was the ability to make things blow up by pointing at them, it had been an interesting situation, and they were out. Zara and Clara were going to Galloway's office, to set up part one of the trap. Jack and Gemma were going to hide in the main hanger for part two, and Zane and Lucas were also hiding in the main hanger, up on the huge metal beams where they couldn't be seen. Part one was simple, get Galloway into the main hanger. They knocked on the door, and walked in without waiting for a reply, Galloway gawped at them.

"Hey Galloway, how's the nose?" Zara asked as he stood up flustered, babbling some nonsense, he stopped babbling, however, when Zara's eyes lit up, glowing a menacing yellow colour, like a cat in the pitch black, Clara's eyes did the same, and Galloway screamed, running from the two girls, and they couldn't stop themselves from laughing. They were rolling on the floor crying when Optimus and Ratchet walked in, looking absolutely baffled, but they saw their daughters and smiled.

"I…can't…breath" Zara laughed, and this got them laughing harder, their stomachs hurting like hell.

"Kids" Ratchet muttered affectionately and Optimus nodded.

"Never going to let them out of our sight again" Optimus murmured waiting for his daughter to calm down, so he could take her in his arms and tell her how much he had missed her, how much he loved. How proud he was.

Gemma and Jack didn't miss their cue, Galloway came running into the main hanger screaming, making everybody stare at him, and Jack and Gemma stepped out of the hiding places, eyes a blazing, liquid silver for Jack, and Gemma, a bright violet colour.

He screamed again and started running, Jack and Gemma running after him with wild looks on their faces.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" Gemma yelled, zooming past Ironhide and Chromia, who couldn't do anything but stare.

"Hiya Pops!" Jack yelled at Wheeljack running past, Galloway was about to escape, when Zane and Lucas fell to the ground in front of him with an almighty bang, and there were cracks in the concrete ground where they had landed, though this was because of Zane and his ability, but after doing this with their eyes glowing, it was a pretty frightening sight.

Galloway fainted.

This had the teenagers laughing wildly. They were oblivious to the looks they were getting from their parents. Zane was the first to sober, and he looked up at Wheeljack nervously.

"Father" he greeted, it was all he could think to say, Jack was standing next to him, looking nervous and slightly frightened, needless to say it didn't help when Wheeljack grabbed them both in hands, Jack yelped, but calmed when his father held him close to his spark, muttering about his precious sons.

"Uh, hey" Gemma muttered awkwardly, and she to was lifted into an embrace, by Chromia, but Ironhide was big enough to wrap himself around the both of them, and for the first time in years, Gemma cried.

Lucas didn't even get the chance to say anything as he was hoisted up into the air by his mother, Arcee, and then a strange yellow Autobot crept up to look at him, Lucas frowned at the robot.

"Lucas, this is your father, remember?" Arcee asked him and he shook his head, and watched the large yellow mech deflate.

"I…I don't remember, I'm sorry" Lucas told them a little ashamed, but his father shook his head and held Lucas close.

"Don't care, s'not your fault" The radio played, and Lucas sighed contentedly, a family, he had a family.

Everyone turned to see Optimus and Ratchet walking in, cradling a child in their huge robotic arms, both smiling affectionately down at them, as they were both talking animatedly, trying to tell their story, of their arrival on Earth, their mysterious powers, and how they had missed their beloved parents.

"Hey, anybody gonna wake Galloway up?" William asked, more to himself than anyone, he hadn't spoken loudly, he really didn't want to break up the scene, it was a beautiful thing to watch, parents and children reunited after all these years, Lennox's phone rang, and he answered his wife.

"Hey Babe"

"Will! It's Annabelle!"

The colour drained out his face, and Clara was the first to notice.

"What? What is it Sarah!" William asked panicking now, and soon everybody was watching him.

"I don't know! She just went so quiet! She wont wake up! She's breathing but!" He heard a strangled sob and nearly dropped the phone, just as Clara teetered on Optimus's hand.

"_Allspark…MINE!" _Unicron shouted in her head, and he laughed, at the same time, Clara could clearly hear a child crying. She teetered, terrified, and fell, from Optimus's hand, and the last thing she heard before she blacked out, was a child crying, Unicron laughing and a terrified voice screaming.

"_HELP ME!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Clara couldn't breath, it was like someone had their big fat meaty hands wrapped around her throat and they weren't going to let go. Unicron was still laughing, the baby was still screaming, and the third voice was still begging. So was Clara.

"Please….please stop…."

Zara was by Clara's side in an instant, trying to work out what the hell had just happened, Clara appeared to be having trouble breathing, but Zara couldn't tell what was constricting her throat.

"Stop what Clara? What do you want us to stop?" Lucas asked and Clara's eyes flickered open.

"Baby…crying….laughing…hurts" She muttered crying, she was crying.

Optimus watched, holoform holding onto Clara's hand, why did this keep happening? What had his precious sparkling ever done to deserve this endless torture?

"Did she a baby was crying? Can she hear Annabelle?" William asked, suddenly snapped out of his horrified trance.

Clara groaned, convulsing on the floor, Zara cursed and grabbed her arm, the other sparklings grabbing her other convulsing limbs after jumping down from their parents comforting arms.

"Zara, what the hell is happening?" Zane yelled, he couldn't help it, Clara was screaming now. At least, she was, she suddenly stilled, staring wide eyed up at the ceiling, mouth open like she was trying to say something, but all that came out was a strangled noise.

"Zara!" Zane yelled again, but Zara was too busy, trying desperately to figure out what was wrong.

"ZARA!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" Zara screamed at Zane, and he went quiet, Zara was panicking, Zara didn't panic, not even in the worst situations, so Zane rest a hand on hers.

"You'll figure it out, you always do" He told her, and a part of her knew he was right, no matter who got ill, or how, she always had a way round it.

_We need to see what she see's…_

"Lucy" Zara exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

"Optimus, grab Clara and carry her to wherever the hell Lucy is" Zara ordered, and Optimus looked a bit taken back with being given orders, but he did as he was told, everyone following close behind, minus William, who Zara had ordered to go home, and get his daughter and bring her here so Zara could examine her.

"Clara and Lucy have a special kind of connection, one that only twins have, when they sleep, their minds are connected, but only if their not sedated, father" She turned to face Ratchet, with confident, if not slightly pleading, eyes "How long will Lucy's sedation last?"

"Another hour at the most" Ratchet responded automatically, not the least bit fazed by the sudden change in authority from Optimus to his own daughter. He found himself, if anything, welling slightly, with pride that his daughter knew what to do in such a situation.

"I get what you mean, like me and Sunstreaker can connect through our link" Sideswipe commented and Zara nodded.

"Like me an Skids?" Mudflap asked, another nod from Zara as she looked over Clara, waving her hands in front of Clara's face, looking for some kind of response. Nothing.

"Clara, can you hear me? Do something for me Clara, please" Zara spoke gently, soothing Clara, and Clara's fingers twitched. So she was aware, but only through sound, she could hear them, but she couldn't see them.

"Right, Clara, if you can feel this-" Zara pinched her arm "- I want you to move…that's it, thank you Clara" Zara thanks Clara, as when she is pinched she visibly flinched.

Zara continues her tests, and Ratchet works on Lucy, making sure she is not in any pain, Lucy groans, and Zara looks up at the clock, she's been working on Clara for just over an hour now. Everybody else, minus Optimus, had gone off to do their own thing, she was still waiting for Will to get back with Annabelle.

"Lucy? Hey, we need your help"

"Clara…in pain"

Zara winced slightly and Ratchet gave her hand a comforting squeeze, his holoform smiling down at her.

"We know Lucy, we need you to help us work out what's wrong, we need to save Clara, and Annabelle" Zara told her, watching as Lucy came to, regaining all of her senses and turning to Zara.

"She needs help" She groaned, wincing in pain, she did not recommend getting kicked by a Decepticon, definitely not fun.

"We know, but you're the only one that can see what she can"

Lucy shook her head and Zara frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"That's what I thought at first, but all sparklings are linked, we can save her, together, but were all going to need to be linked up, by our sparks" Lucy told her and Zara's eyes widened, suddenly realising what she wanted to do.

"There are risks"

"I'm willing to risk it, are you?"

Lucy stared at Zara, who stared back at her.

"Always"

Optimus didn't want to let them do it, but he knew he had no choice in the matter, they would do it anyway, with or without their permission. At least now they new what was going on. By linking up all of the sparklings sparks with Clara's, they would be able to go and save her, and if she was there, Annabelle as well.

Ratchet would be monitoring them round the clock, with the help of Wheeljack, they both thought this was madness, but Optimus new it was because they didn't want to let their sparklings get hurt, not after just finding them after so long.

"So, here's the deal, I wont be able to go in with you guys, but every time I sleep, I'll find you, Unicron can't hurt me, so when I'm with you, your safe, you'll update me, then I'll report back to the others" Lucy told them helping Jack get comfortable before they all went into stasis, and Clara's very soul.

"This, may tingle a bit" Wheeljack informed them, as their eyes closed, and they were swallowed by darkness.

Clara stared at the baby in her arms. Annabelle Lennox, such a sweet innocent child.

"Now, Annabelle, you are the host to the Allspark, that makes you very important, I, am the host to Unicron, destroyer of planets, enemy of the Allspark, but I will protect you, because one day, I wont be here, Unicron will have complete control, and I need you to find me when I'm lost, to bring me back from the darkness, because you are very important" Clara told the small child, who had finally stopped crying once Clara had managed, after sustaining a few injuries, to get Unicron hiding deeper in her soul.

The allspark watched her, like a mother would watch her children.

"My child, you realise what this means don't you? You gave your soul, your body, to Unicron, when he takes your mind, you may not be able to survive" The allspark told her, with a calm, caring voice that seemed neither male nor female.

"I understand, and if that happens, Annabelle, no matter how hard it is" Clara took a deep breath, and the allspark watched her worriedly.

"Kill me"

**Tulip here! I know in my last chapter I got Luke and Jack mixed up, so thank you to StarLitDawn for pointing it out! Have a cyber cookie! Thank you to my AMAZING reviewers, I love you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next, and the next…and you know how it goes, might right a sequel once this one ends, you'll see why on the last chapter…whenever that's gonna be, I dunno, might be the twentieth chapter, cause every time I finish a chapter, it goes straight up online.**

**DISCLAIMER! Me no own, you no sue.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zara couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like a video, except, she could clearly recognise Clara, sitting, as a small, sparkling, on her mothers lap.

"What is this?" Jack asked looking up at Zane.

"I think it's Clara's memories" Zane muttered as they watched the scene unfold.

Clara sat as still as she could, but when you are a small, excited child, that is a very hard thing to do, Elita-One, noticing this, gave a light chuckle, and sat her child down on the floor. Clara giggled and pulled herself up onto her feet, and walked forward, looking for something to do, she heard something, another child and followed the sound until she found the other sparkling, another femme, with bright yellow optics.

"That's me" Zara muttered under her breath, but everyone heard her.

"Hello, what's your name?" Clara asked, though she spoke in Cybertronian, a series of clicks and whirring sounds, but it wasn't like the sparklings couldn't understand it.

"Zara" Zara greeted, pulling herself to her feet to smile at Clara.

"Well Za-Za, I'm Clara" Clara introduced smiling, and Zara frowned, Za-Za?

"Do you want to come play?"

Zara smiled and nodded, she could live with the nickname Za-Za, she thought it was kind of cool to have a nickname and a new friend.

"That's how you met Clara?" Zane asked and Zara nodded.

"I didn't really remember it all that well, I hadn't really thought about it, hadn't had the time" Zara told them and they started walking forward, it was all they really could do, they just had to keep walking until they found Clara, but all they found were more memories, one of them, was very prominent in Clara's mind.

Clara was in her mothers arms, and her mother was running, she was running as fast as her leg servos would carry her. Megatron was behind them, they couldn't stop, Elita had to find Optimus, she had to protect their sparkling. Clara was shaking and tiny little energon tears were trickling down her face.

"It's alright sweetspark, Daddy will save us" Elita told her child breathlessly as she ran into an old battlefield, covered in the corpses of the dead.

"FEMME!" Megatron bellowed, and Elita put her child down, hidden underneath some rubble, Clara saw other sparklings and femmes with her, all terrified for themselves and their children.

The battle was quick, and horrifying, and Clara daren't look, she just waited, waited for her father, he would come, he _had _to. She ignored the screams of femmes, the firing of guns, and sat still, holding Zara's hand.

"Hello there young one" Megatron whispered into her ear and she screamed.

Optimus didn't want to see this, they had been watching for an hour now, the children, walking, then the first memory, a sweet, happy memory, and now this, his poor child, all their children, hiding from Megatron. Hiding, alone.

"Father will save us" He heard Clara mutter and his spark sank, he hadn't saved her, and she had been waiting for him.

Zara watched with a pained expression, they all had pained expressions on, as they watched themselves running from Megatron, with Clara leading them.

They ran across bodies, over mangled corpses and away from Megatron, and towards the warp gate. They watched as Jack tripped, and Zane lifted him up, Jack was the youngest of the sparklings, and the smallest, so Zane had no trouble holding his brother as he ran. Running behind them was Megatron, laughing and yelling at them.

They were almost there, they were so close now, father would find them, he would!

"Run!" Clara yelled, releasing Zara's hand and running to the warp gate controls, Zara paused, before running on, encouraging the other sparklings, as Clara switched the warp gate on.

Clara new the fundamentals of a warp gate, she had watched her father using them, and new what to press, sort of, she pressed buttons, and didn't care what kind of mistakes she made, she needed to save her friends, she had to save them, if she didn't get the warp gate to work all her friends would die.

"_Destination?"_

She typed in some coordinates, and switched the machine on, it whirred and came alive, energon sustaining it as the huge gaping warp gat opened up.

"GO!" Clara yelled as her friends stared at it, and then ran through, Clara running to join them.

Megatron bellowed and went to grab her, but she kept running, and he missed, and she fell through the warp gate.

Clara stood in front of Annabelle and allspark, but she was growing weaker by the second, she could only sustain this energy shield for so long, and it hurt, oh primus everything hurt!

"Give me the Allspark and the host!" Unicron snarled and Clara found herself snarling back at him, she wouldn't give them up, she couldn't, not after everything she had fought for.

"You cannot have them! By the very breath in my body you will not have them!" Clara screamed at him, and he roared in outrage and continued the attack, Clara was only standing because of sheer stubbornness.

Zara and the others were running now, they had heard, or at least they thought they heard Clara yelling out, something about the breath, but they couldn't be sure.

"Look!" Jack cried and pointed to another scene.

"Another memory" Lucas noted and watched carefully, they were on Cybertron again, and Clara, Zara and Zane were walking around a junkyard, one they had been forbidden to enter.

"We shouldn't be here" Zara muttered holding onto Clara's arm.

"Do you always listen to your Dad? I know I don't" Zane scorned her, and promptly had a piece of scrap flung at his head, it hit him and he cried out and glared at hr.

"No, I'm not supposed to throw things"

"Come on Za-Za, Zane, it's only a little exploring, we wont go too far, we can still see the gates right?" Clara asked and the three of them turned, to stare at the gates, where Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack were completely oblivious to what their children were doing.

"See? If we get in trouble, they'll hear us" Clara told them, it amazed Zara, just how confident such a young child could be, but then, she was the daughter of Optimus Prime, and he radiated confidence.

"Alright" Zara grumbled, clearly unhappy with the idea, but someone had to keep them out of trouble. Zane glanced back and saw his father holding Jack in his arms, and Jack's big round eyes staring at them, but Zane just kept walking.

"Zanny!" Jack cried, and Wheeljack looked down at his youngest son, he couldn't quite get his tongue around the word Zane, and instead called him Zanny, Wheeljack frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Zane?" He asked, turning around to try and spot his son, and the other three sparklings for that matter.

"Where are they?" Ratchet asked, looking frantic, Optimus looked over at the junkyard and cursed in Cybertronian, as the three small sparklings toddled just out of view, the three parents went running after them, there was a reason the junkyard was off limits to everybody except Optimus and the Autobot elite, he just prayed the children didn't find out why.


	14. Chapter 14

Clara clambered over a piece of Decepticon and stood over it proudly.

"I am Clara Prime! And I have killed this Decepticon!" She bellowed and the three sparklings giggled, until they heard a scraping noise, and froze to the spot.

"Clara, what was that?" Zara squeaked and Clara held up her finger and turned around slowly, and let out a high pitch scream.

It looked like a gigantic metal worm, with razor teeth that span around, like the blades of a blender, ready to devour the three tiny sparklings.

"RUN!" Clara yelled jumping off the Decepticon arm, and grabbed her friends arms and running back in the direction of their parents.

Optimus charged through the decepticon corpses to the sound of the scream, and saw the children running away from a feral scrap worm, now, normal scrap worms are very gentle creatures, and only eat something if it's not moving. Feral scrap worms were a different matter entirely, and were one of the most ruthless killers on Cybertron, other than the Decepticons, but even the decepticons new better than to try and mess with the ferals.

Clara tugged on her friends wrists, and saw three figures running towards them, and pulled a little harder, and Zane tripped over.

Clara span around as the giant worm reared up on it's massive robotic tail, getting ready to swallow up her friend. She grabbed a hunk of scrap, pulled her arm back, and lobbed it.

It hit the worm smack bang on it's nose.

It screeched and turned to Clara, who was regretting her plan now, and she turned and ran, leading it away from her friends, and she kept running, she heard shots being fired, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was staying alive. She tripped and fell, but in stead of landing, she fell, tumbling down a mountain of metal, catching her skin and her wires, now cut and bleeding energon, she landed groggily. And somewhere in the back of her head a little voice asked, where did the worm monster thing go?

She heard something, her name being called, and the name was familiar.

"Fa…ther?" she grumbled looking up as her vision blurred, then cleared as she saw her father jumping down off the top of the mountain of scrap, and landing a few feet from her, she managed to lift her head up slightly and look at him.

"Daddy?" She asked and whimpered as she shifted her arm, Optimus looked down at her sadly and lifted her up as gently as he could.

"Shh sweetspark, let's get you home" he told her gently and she nuzzled into his spark and he sighed, maybe now she would listen to him when he told her a place was off limits.

Optimus stood and thought about that particular event, it had been a very frightening experience for him, seeing his daughter crash down like that, and when he hadn't seen her move, he though she was dead, fortunately, she escaped with a mild head injury and a couple of bruises, oh and a sprained wrist wire.

He sighed, the one thing he had truly missed when he was on Cybertron was watching his daughter grow, and realising that he had missed out on that, his spark gave a painful lurch, he had wanted to be there for his daughter, to raise her, watch her grow into a beautiful femme, and maybe one day start a family of her own, could she even have sparklings? Or human children for that matter, and what would happen to her if she did?

Optimus locked the huge metal door to his office, and for the first time since he had lost Clara, he cried.

**Hey guys! My god! This chapter is SHORT! Next ones will be soooo much longer, promise! Hey to BumblebeeLover237 I think when you see the end of this story you may have a heart attack, but that's okay cause I love the fact your always so dramatic, have a whole PACK of Cyber cookies!**

**Tulip signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

They were close, they had to be close. She couldn't take much more of this, Unicron was going to kill her if they didn't get here soon.

Not that she knew where 'here' was, but she was a bit too preoccupied to think about that right now.

"Give. Me. The. ALLSPARK!" He roared and she cringed a little as some of that dark energy caught her arm, she was surrounded by a sort of green aura, the allspark had called it her soul energy, whatever that meant.

"I will win, I will win" Clara muttered to herself over and over again, she was exhausted, absolutely knackered, but she was not about to give up, her father had taught her to never give up.

"Come on guys, we've only been walking for an hour" Zara encouraged the others and they nodded.

"Actually, you've been in here a whole day"

They turned and saw Lucy, smiling at them confidently.

"A whole day? It feels like minutes!" Gemma exclaimed and Lucy shook her head.

"Your making good progress though, your almost there, I can feel Clara, she's close, I know she's close" Lucy told them, and Zara couldn't help but believe her when she radiated such certainty.

"You are close"

We all span around, and even Lucy looked shocked, there was a figure standing there, but Zara couldn't make out the face, or tell if the voice was male or female.

"Allspark" Zane whispered and the figure nodded, and Zara got the felling it was smiling.

"Before you face Unicron, let me show you the truth about how he came to reside in Clara's mind and soul, let me show you what Unicron has hidden, the truth"

Suddenly, they were falling, and when they landed, they got up and looked around quickly, and heard a screaming noise. They span and saw Clara, still a sparkling, crash land on Earth, tumbling into an alleyway, and severing several very important energon lines.

"Oh Primus, is this how she ended up on Earth, is this how she met Lucy?" Jack asked and Lucy nodded.

Clara pulled herself up and started hacking up energon, she was crying and trembling, she was dying.

"Father…why didn't you save us?" She asked whimpering as energon trailed out of her mouth and she cried a bit more.

"Your promised father! You promised to save me!" She was screaming now, screaming and crying.

"I hate you father! I hate you! It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screeched and began coughing up more energon before falling onto her back and staring up at the sky.

"I don't want to die" She sobbed and then something flickered into view, out of the shadows.

"Hello youngling" Unicron whispered hoarsely, he sounded like he was in pain.

"U…Unicron…from the dreams" Clara muttered dumbstruck, ignoring the pain throughout her body she managed to sit up and stare out him, he was so close, she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to.

"It has been too long since I devoured the soul of a sparkling, you will taste extra sweet" He growled and she glared at him, she knew now, why her father had not been able to save her, she had meant to find Unicron, she would stop him.

"No" She coughed and grasped his shadowing figure with her metallic hands and he glared at her.

"It is I who will devour you" She snarled, and with the last ounce of strength left in her body, she started to download him into her soul, she screamed as his infinite power surged through her tiny body.

It was then that the small child known today as Lucy staggered forward, with a huge bloody stab wound in her stomach, she staggered, and as she fell, she reached out to grab Clara, and because of that, she absorbed some of Unicron's and Clara's life, keeping her alive, and making her into a near exact copy of Clara, and thus saving both their lives, and trapping Unicron inside Clara.

"So, Clara saved us all, sort of" Zane half asked half stated and the Allspark nodded.

"If Unicron had been allowed to continue, he would have found all of you, and devoured your sparks, growing ever stronger until he finally devoured your planet"

"A lot of devouring going on" Lucas murmured and Zara nudged him, telling him to be polite to the creator of their whole race.

"So why did you send us to Earth, I can understand sending Clara, and I am only presuming here when I say you sent us, but if you did, why send us as well?" Zara asked carefully and the Allspark nodded.

"I did indeed send you, my precious sparklings, down to Earth, because Clara will one day loose herself in Unicrons mind, and my host, Annabelle, needs to be raised safely, not knowing just how important she is, just as Clara did, and then when the time comes, you must help her destroy Unicron" The Allspark told them and they nodded but Lucy frowned.

"Unicron will win?"

"Not here, no, but eventually, yes, and you Lucy, are my most trusted, I appoint you all, guardians of the host, protectors of the Allspark, and when Clara is gone, you shall lead them Lucy"

"But Clara is our leader" Lucy told her and she could feel herself welling up, she didn't want to lead, she didn't want to take Clara's place, she could never take Clara's place.

"And she always will be, but you must lead them, you are the only one that can"

After a tear rolled slowly down Lucy's cheek, she nodded, whipping away the tear and composing herself.

"Take us to Clara"

Clara couldn't hold it anymore, and her little shield of protection broke, she toppled over, unable to stop herself, as her legs felt like jelly. She had used up that last reserve of strength she had left, and now she could hardly breath.

"When you take your last breath, I will take the mind, soul and body of your twin, to make you suffer even in death" Unicron snarled, and all Clara could do, was glare up at him as she slowly ran out of oxygen.

"Yeah right we'd let that happen"

Clara mustered up enough strength to turn her head, and saw them, the sparklings and her sister, each glaring at Unicron as if he was worse than Megatron, which he probably was.

"Were gonna save Clara, somehow, we will save her from you, we will" Zara snarled at him and held out her palms, and let loose a violent yellow blast, the same colour as her eyes, and the other sparklings did the same, and Unicron hissed in pain, and Clara managed to stick her hands out in front of he, and send a huge blast of neon green energy straight at Unicron, and then, everything faded away.

Ratchet was trying desperately to keep Clara alive, her heart had stopped twice now, and now it had stopped again, and Ratchet was trying to get it to start back up, he had locked everyone else outside, and Optimus was pounding on the door.

"Come on sweetspark, don't do this" Ratchet was pleading and then, the door lung open and Optimus stalked in, reminding Ratchet painfully of how Megatron moved the same way, he looked at Ratchet, then at Clara, and he looked like he wanted to kill something, or someone.

The Clara sat up.

Clara sat up and sucked in a breath, choking, coughing and spluttering as she came back to reality, Unicron had meant it when he said her last breath.

She didn't even have time to work out where she was when Optimus pulled her into his arms, and held her close to him.

"Fa…father?" she asked blinking in disbelief, she heard something, was Optimus crying?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't save you" He was whispering in her ear, and she stiffened before wrapping her arms tightly back around her precious father.

"No, I'm sorry I ever doubted you"

Ratchet ran into the other room, and saw Zara, helping the other sparklings out of their cables and wires, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Never again, are you ever, ever, going to do that again" He scorned her and he heard her chuckle slightly, and he held her tighter.

Sparklings, can't live with them, can't live without them

**Tulip here! I had an idea, but I'm not sure I'm going through with it, but if I do I will tell you guys, but it's an idea for the sequel, Cookie time! **

**BumblebeeLover237 - I really LOVE your enthusiasm!**

**Flaming Bitch - One, your name, epically awesome, and two, you're my most regular reviewer, in fact, have two cookies.**

**StarlitDawn - Another regular reviewer, plus you seem to love these cookies…**

**Tulip out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Clara glanced around, and thought about how homey the base had become, it had been two weeks since the 'incident' as it was referred to, and the sparklings had settled into a sort of, routine. Zara was her closest friend, other than Lucy of course, and they spent hours talking, just the three, or two of them. And if they weren't talking, or training, they were with their parents, bonding, re-establishing what they once had.

But to be honest, Clara wasn't sure what to say, she had never had a proper father, and now that she did, she wasn't sure what she was meant to do.

So she trained most of the time, with Prowl and Ironhide, weapons training, martial arts, and the sparklings had discovered something about themselves.

"Were what?" Zane had asked, staring at Clara, Lucy and Zara who were nodding.

"Our voices are developing, as are our bodies, we will, eventually, revert back to Cybertronian, though I have no idea when" Zara explained and they all nodded silently.

"So, how are our voices developing?" Lucas asked her and she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure, my voice, the frequency it gives off can put humans and Cybertronians into a brief stasis, but I _accidentally_ tried it on Skids and Mudflap the other day-" The teenagers sniggered "-and they were out for the count for hours, and they were screaming, like they were in some kind of nightmare, I thought I'd killed them" Zara told them shuddering, she didn't like this development, she didn't like the fact she had mentally harmed one of her team mates.

"Alright then, private training sessions every Friday night, seven o'clock, no telling anyone, no one at all, they mustn't know were developing yet, they'll start to worry" Clara had told them, and they had left, and gone back to acting casual.

Clara sat watching as Zara argued with Zane about something trivial, they argued allot, but Clara suspected there was more to it that arguing, and she also suspected Lucas was involved somehow.

Zara was so angry at Zane, what was he so angry about? What had she done to make him so angry?

"So, what have I done this time Zane?" She asked him as he stormed up to her.

"Where were you last night? You missed training!" Zane fumed and Zara glared at him.

"I was busy, besides, I cleared it up with Clara, so lay off" She fumed back and turned, but he grabbed he shoulder and turned her back round to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, he had lowered his voice now, and looked upset, and hurt, but why? It wasn't like she told him everything.

"I don't have to tell you what I'm doing, I was busy alright, and me and Clara are meeting up tonight to train anyway, so chill" She told him, stomping off, what was his problem?

Clara smiled, Zane was so into Zara, and secretly, Zara was into Zane, she just didn't know it yet.

"Time to play matchmaker" Clara muttered to herself, and went to fetch Lucy, you can't play matchmaker on your own, you had to play it with a friend, and Lucy was the perfect choice.

"So, Zara, wants to meet me on the roof of the main hanger?" Zane asked and Lucy nodded smiling before walking off casually, Zane saw no harm in going, so he set off towards the ladder that led to the roof.

"Up on the roof, now?" Zara asked and Clara nodded, she looked bored, really bored, so Zara brought it, you could tell when Clara was scheming, she didn't stop smiling, it was irritating.

"Fine, I be back soon"

"Wouldn't count on it"

Zara glared at Clara as she walked away, but went up to the roof, and saw Zane sitting there looking bewildered, she heard a whirring noise and turned, only to see the ladder retracting, she cursed aloud and glared at Clara, who had retracted the ladder, so she was now stuck up on the roof, with Zane, until Clara got bored.

Which could be days.

Clara was quite pleased with herself, she looked at her watch, they had been up there a total of three hours, just one or two more and they should be a happy couple.

If Zara hasn't killed Zane yet.

**Tulip here, yeah, I know, major short chapter, I've gone brain dead, and I'm also posting a new story, and X-Men evolution story, so if any of you guys like X-Men evo, please read and review, and I promise the next chapter will be both longer and better than this crap. Tulip Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Clara was bored, she needed something to do, and she needed it now.

"Lu, shall we let the lovebirds down now?" Clara called to her twin and Lucy nodded grinning, and she walked over to the ladder section, and clicked it open, so that the hatch opened, she waited a few seconds, then ran as Zara yelled at her.

"CLARA! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Beginning to regret that plan" Lucy muttered giggling silently, they didn't know it was Clara and Lucy yet.

"LUCY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Zane yelled and Clara laughed at her twin before they both ran to their favourite hiding place. Galloway's office.

Zara had sat up on the roof staring over the side, praying to Primus that someone realised they were up there, or that they at least weren't around the base.

"Why do you think Lucy and Clara locked us both up here?" Zane asked, even though he thought he knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I…don't know" Zara told him, going slightly red in the face, she knew as well, but she wasn't going to say either.

"Well, what should we do, you know what Clara's like, we'll be here for hours, maybe even the whole day" Zane mumbled angrily, they did know what Clara was like, and Zane was starting to regret skipping lunch.

"I don't know do I?"

"Alright, I only asked"

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Zara sighed and stood up, walking over to the edge of the massively tall hanger.

"Your…not going to jump…right?" Zane asked, walking over to her, carefully and she laughed slightly,

"You idiot, I'm not gonna jump, but Clara comes up here allot, and she's always talking about the view, I wanted to see what she meant" Zara explained and Zane nodded, looking over the edge, and frowning.

"Sand"

This really made Zara laugh.

"Not the sand you idiot, the scenery, she say's that when the sun goes down, which should be in about twenty minutes, that the desert sort of, lights up" Zara told him tilted her head to the side and looking out onto the horizon.

"Well…how does a desert light up?" Zane asked and Zara shook her head, but smiled as she did so.

"That's just how she explained it, I don't know how it'll look until I see it"

"We"

Zara blinked and turned to him, frowning.

"We?"

"Yeah, you said when _I _see it, but it should be when _we _see it" He told her and she raised and eyebrow, and he shrugged his shoulders smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry"

"No need to apologise, you just startled me, that's all" She told him and he nodded, sitting on the edge, and she sat beside him, and they watched the sun setting over the horizon. After about an hour, Zara had no idea how, but she had ended up, sort of, sitting on his lap, with his arms round her waist and holding her against his chest, and although Zara felt strangely nervous, it wasn't awkward, they just sat there, in a pleasant silence.

"So, how much longer do you think until Clara get's bored?" Zara asked twisted herself round so she could see him better, and then realised just how close their faces were.

"Dunno, another hour maybe" he told her, he was strangely confident, considering the situation they were in, and how close they were.

He reached up, and brushed Zara's fringe out of her face, showing both her eyes, and leaned forward slowly.

Zara stood up, as the hatch clicked open. Zane blinked but followed, Zara gave her head a shake and her hair fell back in front of her face, and she started yelling down the hatch, and after he had recovered, Zane did as well.

Zara couldn't believe she'd been that close to Zane, and then she had just stood up, and totally ruined the moment. She stormed through the hanger searching for Clara, and Lucy, but Clara was her main concern at this moment in time, because only Clara could have thought of something like that, something so believable and so idiotically smart.

"I mean, what did she expect to accomplish?" Zara muttered to herself, in the now empty hanger, apart from several Autobots, who were probably in a stasis nap, because they were never that quiet if they weren't.

"Oh Clara, you better pray to Primus that when I find you, I'm in a better mood than I am now you slagger" Zane growled as he stalked down the corridor, he wasn't going to get her because of what she had gone, he was going to get her because of her terrible timing, he was so close!

"But why did she stand up? I mean, she could have just sat there a couple more seconds, I didn't move when the latch opened" He grumbled to himself, what had he done wrong? Did he have bad breath? Was there something stuck in his teeth?

He continued to grumbled as he stalked past his father, grumbling about girls and how confusing they were.

"Zane, are you alright?" Wheeljack asked his son, his holoform fizzling into existence.

"What is with girls? I mean, sure we'd been up there a few hour, but still!" He grumbled and Wheeljack frowned, what had his son being doing where with who?

"Zane, what is wrong?" Wheeljack asked, placing a hand on his eldest sons shoulder, Zane looked at him and sighed.

"It's a girl, and she is so confusing!" Zane grumbled and Wheeljack gave a little smile.

Femme problems.

"Well, just tell me what happened"

Zara stalked past her father grumbling and muttering profanities, and normally, this wouldn't bother Ratchet, but as it was his daughter, and her pheromone levels were telling him she was stressed, he wanted to find out what was wrong.

"Zara, come over here a moment"

Zara turned abruptly and then stalked over to him, stopping in front of him, still grumbling.

"Stupid…you don't just stand up in a situation like that…idiot" She muttered and Ratchet frowned.

"Zara, what is the matter?" He asked and she stopped grumbling and sighed.

"I'm an idiot"

Ratchet frowned, his daughter was not an idiot, she had a very high IQ, even for a Cybertronian, well, Cybertronian human.

"Zara, you are not an idiot, why would you say that?"

"I was an idiot, you don't stand up when your that close to a guy, yeah, we'd been up there a while, but still"

Ratchet frowned, what had his daughter been doing where and with who?

Clara crept out of their hidey whole under Galloway's desk, it was huge, big enough for three people to hide under there, with plenty of room for Galloway to sit down, spread out his legs under the desk and not kick anyone.

"All clear, move out" Clara muttered and grinned.

"Always wanted to say that"

Lucy shook her head as they crept out of the office, and down to main hanger, only to find Wheeljack and Ratchet having a very interesting conversation, and Zara and Zane standing on their fathers hands and blushing like mad.

"Wow, they went to their parents?" Lucy asked staring at them and trying to work out what they were saying, and Clara couldn't help but notice that Zara and Zane were glaring, at the exact spot the twins were hiding in.

"I think we've been spotted" Lucy muttered looking for some where to hide.

"And I think we've got us some gossip, I am so quizzing Zara later"

Lucy shook her head and laughed, before the two sisters ran into the hanger, past the Autobots and the sparkling love birds, and laughing like hell, whilst ignoring the stream of insults, both Cybertronian and English, being yelled at them.

**Tulip here guys!**

**BumblebeeLover, you are entirely correct, I did have writers block, and my homework has been getting in my way, damn you Art!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter, also, I have published an X-Men Evo story, if you like X-Men evo, please check it out, because it is feeling lonely.**

**FlamingBitch can have a Cyber cookie…just because I can.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas felt funny, and not in a good way. His head hurt, and he could feel everything, he was angry, sad, happy, hyper, it was as if he was feeling everything! And it was making him sick.

"Hey, Lucas, you alright?" Lucy asked him and he looked up at her, and suddenly he felt very concerned, but what about?

"No, I feel sick" He told her and she smiled sympathetically at him.

"Have you eaten?" A shake of the head "Well then, we need to get some food in you, help you feel better" She told him, holding his hand and leading him to the cafeteria, earning a few stares and a wolf whistle from Clara.

Lucy had been right about the food, after he'd eaten a huge breakfast/lunch he felt much better, he still had all these mixed up feelings inside, but now, they were bearable, he looked over and saw the soldiers and Autobots coming over for lunch, and suddenly, he couldn't breath.

"Lucas?" Lucy asked as he started shivering, he was being crushed, by some invisible force, it was sucking the life out of him.

"Lucas!" Lucy asked louder, and Lucas was suddenly overwhelmed by worry and concern, it was crushing him, he couldn't stand it!

Lucy watched as Lucas shivered and sweated violently, he looked so ill, she couldn't understand it, what had happened to make him get so ill so quickly.

"Lucas? Can you hear me?" Zara asked, going straight into 'medical mode' as Clara had named it.

"Zara, hurts"

"What hurts?" Zara asked him and he groaned, head falling onto the table.

He could feel so much pain, but, it wasn't his pain, it was someone else's, two people, no, three, they were in pain, but, why was he feeling their pain?

"Some kind…unaware….not…"

He tried to make sense of the words, but he couldn't, he knew what this was, this was, what did his father use to call it? Back on Cybertron? Empathy!

_Lucas looked up his father, and tilted his head to the side._

"_Empathy? What's empathy dad?"_

_Bumblebee chuckled and lifted his son up and walked over to the window with him in his arms._

"_Empathy, is feeling what everybody else feels, soldiers, like me and your mother, have a certain empathy for other soldiers" He explained and Lucas looked up at him._

"_Is that why you wouldn't offline the decepticon?"_

_His father nodded, and ended the conversation._

"Lucas? Can you here me?"

Lucas looked around this…wasn't the medical bay, it was some kind of field.

"It's a dream world, if we were connected better, we could change it to our personal preferences, but because this is only a brief link, it wont last long" Clara told him, as she came into focus.

"Wait, how do you know so much about this?" Lucas asked her and she smiled.

"I'm a twin, and considering me an Lu were made into twins because we shared our DNA, it gave us, an empathetic link, connecting us" She told him and he nodded, plausible, very plausible.

"So, how are we connected?" He then asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, just went for a quick nap, but I'm presuming it's you gift, by listening to the frequencies our bodies give off in times of stress, anger or happiness, you can read emotions, and when you sleep, you create brief links with people, and I'm guessing the links get stronger over time" She told him, flickering like a TV with a bad reception.

"Looks like your waking up, or am I? I can't tell, the links to weak, oh well, see ya!" Clara called, and this time when Lucas opened his eyes, he was greeted by the warm face of his father, and his mother.

"Hi"

"So, will I always just, loose control like that?" Lucas asked Lucy and Clara shook their heads.

"You'll get used to it, when we were kids, it used to be terrible, if Lucy became ill, I'd then get ill, and vice versa" Clara told him and he sighed.

"So, I'll, grow out of it?" He asked but Lucy shook her head.

"No, you'll gain control, which is much better"

Clara smiled and got up, to go and talk to Zara and Zane, and left Lucy with Lucas.

"So, uh…" Lucas mumbled and Lucy smiled.

"The big guys are letting us go to the movies on Friday, be my date?" She asked him and he babbled.

"Pick me up at seven" She told him, and gave him a peck on the cheek, and then walked out as Zane walked in.

"Girls" Lucas muttered, still staring at the spot Lucy had just been in.

"Tell me about it, I can't work Zara out!" Zane grumbled sitting beside his friend.

"Sooooo…you an Lucas" Clara muttered and Lucy nodded, not even blushing.

"Don't give him the warning"

"Awww! But where's the fun in you getting a boyfriend if I can't scare him shitless!" Clara complained and Lucy sighed.

"Clara, Lucas, is one of us, and doesn't need that on his plate, what with his empathy" Lucy told her and Clara nodded.

"Not even a little?"

"No Clara"

"God dammit"

**Tulip here!**

**It's short I know! Please forgive me! But it's a build up! It's gonna get real good, and I'm sticking with the boyfriend/love theme for a moment, it'll be angsty, and Luke is making a guest appearance! Oh, and I'm thinking of posting a small oneshot/drabble fic about the sparklings lives at the base when their not gaining powers, changing into robots or fighting Unicron, if you want me to the please say!**

**Otherwise the idea will just be there niggling in the back of my mind.**

**Oh, and tell me what you think about Zara and Zane's relationship, I'd really love to know!**

**Tulip out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Clara was so bored, she wanted to do something, but she'd done it all! She'd trained, joked, heck, even the trip to the cinema had bored her! They'd seen Kung-Fu Panda 2, it had it's moments. And she couldn't get close to Optimus, every single time she tried, Galloway found some kind of government reason to pull him away, and she was getting fed up of it.

"Screw this, I am going out" She grumbled angrily standing up from her seat as she watched Galloway pull Optimus away once more, she turned and walked towards her room, she needed to grab something to entertain her on her walk.

"Yo Clara, where you headed?" Lucas called over and she turned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Out, I need to get out, I can't seem to do anything at the moment! Training I've done a million times over, I can't do any father daughter bonding, cause Daddy dearest is always busy, so I'm going for a walk" She told him and he nodded.

"Well then, me, Zane, Lucy and Zara will tag along, we all need air right now, but Jack and Gemma are enjoying themselves, so we wont bother them, ok?" He asked her, and she nodded, smiling appreciatively.

Optimus was getting seriously annoyed with Galloway, he wanted to spend time with Clara, and even though, on the outside he appeared patient and agreeable, he really wanted to flatten Galloway. Even if it was against Autobot rule, he figured the Autobots would forgive him.

He looked around, but didn't find Clara, so he sighed and walked into his huge office area, he needed some time to think, to clear his head, and find a way to get Galloway out of base, so he could finally talk to Clara, he knew that if he left it to long, she would start to feel rejected.

Clara never thought she'd find a never ending desert this appealing, but she did, they'd had sand fights, built sand towns and buried each other.

"Man, all that's missing is a never ending water supply" Lucy muttered gulping down a bottle of water from her backpack.

"I know right, but hey, it was good to get out of the base right?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms round Lucy and holding her against his chest, Zara and Zane had been kind of awkward the whole time, something Clara planned on looking into.

"So, how panicked do you reckon they'll be at base?" Zane asked chuckling, but it was an familiar, yet very unwelcome voice that replied.

"I don't know, how much do you reckon your family will sacrifice to get you back alive and well?" Luke asked, with a smug grin on his face, and four other teenagers behind him.

"More than yours would" Zara growled.

**Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Okay, I know it's short, but I don't have the muse at the mo, I'm too excited! I'm going to Disneyland on Saturday! So unfortunately you wont be getting any chapters for a week, but by then I'll have so much muse my brain will explode, so please don't loose interest!**

**Tulip out!**


	20. Chapter 20

Clara glared at Luke and the teenagers around him, and the decepticon sparklings glared

back, but they were grinning at the same time.

"What do you want Luke?" Clara demanded and his grin grew smug.

"Father wants to speak with you all" He told her and Clara heard Lucas guffaw.

"Yeah, more like he wants to use us as hostages"

"Or targets" Lucy added and Zara nodded in agreement.

"Either way! Your coming with us!" One of the female teenagers sang from behind Luke.

"Lucy, scream" Zara ordered as they backed slowly away from the oncoming decepticon sparklings.

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Zara yelled as one of the girls jumped at her and took her to the floor.

Lucy took on a deep breath, and she screamed, but instead of the normal high pitched sound that normal humans made, a strange high pitched frequency came out of her mouth, that made all of the teenagers, Autobot and Decepticon, cover their ears.

"Optimus, were getting some kind of EMP blast readings from the desert" Chromia told Optimus as they walked hastily into the main hanger, they were trying to trace the sparklings signals, after Optimus had finally gotten rid of Galloway, thanks to Skids and Mudflap, he'd have to thank them later, he had gone to find Clara so that he could take her out, only to find that she, and several of the other sparklings, had vanished.

Needless to say this did not help with Optimus's mood.

"Where is it coming from?" He demanded and Chromia's eyes dimmed for a second before brightening again.

"We think that one of the sparklings is making it, shall we follow?" She asked him and he turned to the Autobots.

"Autobots, roll out"

Whilst Lucy screamed, Luke started to stagger towards her, holding his ears and growling at her, he went to grab her, but was knocked down as Clara came flying into him, sending them both rolling down a sand dune as they fought to gain control of the fight. They landed in a cloud of dust, and Clara pushed Luke off from on top of her, and they both jumped to their feet and circled each other in the sand slowly. From the tips of Luke's fingers, liquid metal poured out, covering each of his hands, and giving him sharp, metal claws. Something similar was happening to Clara's wrists, the metal poured out of her veins, and wrapped around her lower arm, but didn't cover her hand and came just below the elbow, and from a small slit, a thin, silver blade erupted, much like that of her fathers.

"So, you have also developed, we are returning to our former glory cousin, our Cybertronian selves!" Luke roared at her, though she couldn't understand why, he jumped forwards and her blades blocked his claws with a loud clang as metal, clashed against metal.

"Yes, we are, but this is also our planet, we were raised here, yet you seek to destroy it?" Clara asked him and he laughed, a slightly insane laugh.

"We seek to rule it! It is my heritage! My father, Megatron was destined to rule Earth! You could rule it with me!" He told her, and she shook her head as she tried to break through his claws.

"Your insane" She told him, spinning around and catching his face, he yelled out and stumbled backwards, a long, red gash along his face, and the blood dripped down his cheek.

"You will pay for that! You insolent little cow!" He roared and jumped at her again, and she span, creating a sort of, blender with her blades, that caught him on the stomach, making him yell out and stumble away from her, blood and energon dripping down his stomach, Clara frowned and stared at the energon, before looking up at Luke.

"Your drunk" She mumbled in disbelief.

"I am empowered!" He screeched, a screech that much resembled Starscream.

"You'll pass out soon" Clara muttered, slightly peeved off at the fact he was, in fact, drunk on Energon.

Luke was then the least of Clara's worries, as another decepticon sparkling, a girl, jumped beside him and held him steady.

"I will deal with this one Luke, get going, we already have one of them" She told him and Clara frowned, great, they'd caught someone, probably Lucy.

"Fine! I WILL!" Luke yelled and then hiccupped as he stumbled back up the dune clumsily.

"You follow that?" Clara asked the girl who sighed but nodded.

"Unfortunately"

Clara held her arms up so the girl could see them clearly.

"And you are?" Clara asked as the two girls circled each other, she was about the same height as Clara, and had long, insane wavy green hair, with a streak of blue and red in the fringe that looked like it had never been brushed, her eyes matched, green pupils, with red irises, and instead of whites of her eyes, she had blue.

"Jenna, daughter of Blitzwing, though everyone calls me Skitz" She told Clara, a strange glint in the blue of her eyes.

"Okay then, uh, Skitz, show me what ya got" Clara told her, and Skitz started laughing manically, before running at Clara, and attempting to slap her round the face, this, needless to say failed, and Clara hit her over the head with the blunt of her sword, knocking her out instantly.

"Well, that was…interesting" Clara mumbled, and heard huge footsteps, she looked up at Optimus, and smiled at him.

"Hey pops"

Optimus sighed in relief when he found his daughter covered in dust, but unharmed, the same could not be said for Ratchet.

"Zara?" He called and Clara looked around and cursed, Ratchet stared at her.

"Skitz said they took one, I presumed they meant Lucy, how did they get Zara?" She asked aloud and turned to face Lucy who huffed.

"Why did you think it would have been me?" She asked indignantly and Clara gave and awkward smile.

"Zara was protecting me, I was about to get blasted when she shoved me out of the way, when I looked up, they were going through a ground bridge with her" Zane growled and kicked the floor.

"I should have been quicker" He muttered and Clara went up to him and put and hand on his shoulder, he looked up, and she slapped him round the face.

"You complete idiot, stop blaming yourself and help us find her" Clara told him firmly before patting him on the shoulder, he blinked and stared at her, she had a huge grin on her face.

"She wouldn't want you to get all uppity about it, she'd want you to rescue her, you numpty" She told him and Lucy decided to chime in.

"Like a knight in shining robotic armour!"

Zane blushed crimson, but nodded.

Zara groaned and sat up sluggishly, her whole body ached, what had been in that blaster?

"Some kind of…ow…energon energy pulse, that's why I feel so tired" She muttered looking around the dismal room she was in, it was massive, full grown decepticon size massive, obviously the cons weren't prepared for little prisoners, only big ones.

"Doubt it's ever been used, like the cons could catch a bot, only a sparkling" She grumbled and scorned herself for her foolishness, and for Zane's.

"I hope he's blaming himself" She grumbled, she'd forgive him later, after he'd saved her.

"He'd better get a move on, this place is filthy" She grumbled, wincing as her stomach jarred, she pulled her top up and cringed at the sight, her skin was a bright bubbly red, like a scorch mark. She sighed and attempted to get comfortable on the cold iron floor.

"Looks like I'll be here a while" She grumbled as she watched the doors slide open.

**Tulip here! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM BACL BABAY! Hey guys, got back from Disneyland yesterday, SO EVERYBODY CAN HAVE SOME DISNEY CYBER COOKIES! Look there's a Mikey mouse, a Minnie, Donald and Goofy…I'm going off track, so here's the latest chapter, oh and I'm thinking of posting a truth or dare fic involving the sparklings, where YOU, yes you, get to ask them questions and dare them to do things, as long as they are within reason, more on Skitz as well, try to work out where she got her nickname from!**

**Tulip out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Zara didn't speak, she didn't speak when they broke her nose, knocked out her front tooth, or break her leg. She screamed, a lot, but she didn't tell them a thing. She was just laying there now, wishing that the Autobots would hurry the hell up, and that primus would be kind, and zap the next con that hurt her.

"The next time, dear Primus please just zap them!" She whispered in a hoarse voice, she had been screaming so much her throat was beginning to hurt, another injury to add to the list.

"Dad is gonna looooove this" She grumbled and picked up a piece of scrap metal and started writing on the metal floor, she had discovered something very interesting about one of the con sparklings, one that was often in the same cell she was right now. She studied the writing carefully, it was written in two languages, in both Cybertronian and English, and it was human sized so it must have been a sparkling, and she figured that an Autobot wouldn't get it, and neither would a human, so it was the perfect secret language for sparklings.

_Third visit to the cell, it's becoming like a second home to me, as my parent, Blitzwing, will not give me the time of day, he is to busy with the 'oh so mighty' Lord Megatron. Maybe I should defect to the bots, I would, only red and blue would hate me for it, if there was some way to get rid of them, I would, but there isn't. So I'm screwed._

_Skitz._

So, there was a good con sparkling, but who was red and blue? Skitz's siblings, she sighed and lay her head back as she continued to write, to Skitz, whoever he or she might be.

_First visit to this cell, my name is Zara, and my father is the Autobot Ratchet, if you are a good person Skitz, then the Autobots will help you, I promise you that, but who are blue and red? Siblings? I don't understand who else they could be, please, when you next get sent here (if you do) then find me, ask for Zara, and I promise I will help you._

_Zara._

Ratchet was pacing back and forth, back and forth, so was Zane, and it was starting to drive Clara insane.

"Will you two stand still? Your wearing the floor away!" Clara growled at them and they both stopped to stare at her, Zane huffed but Ratchet looked at the floor with a frown.

"This floor is twelve inches of Cybertronian steel, I do not understand how we could burn a hole in it" He told her and Lucy face palmed, hitting herself in the face.

"Skitz still isn't talking" Lennox muttered walking out from the interrogation room, and Clara stood up.

"Let me try, I think I can get through to her" She said and Lennox slapped his hands against he hips and nodded, so she walked in and sat in her chair across from Skitz, who looked solemn, but then she was grinning like a maniac.

"Heeeeeeey! Oh mighty Clara, daughter of Priiiiiiiiime!" She giggled before getting an angry look on her face.

"YOU COW! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Clara frowned at her, what was with the dramatic change in persona?

"Skitz…that's it! Schizophrenic!" Clara exclaimed slapping the table and Skitz grinned, before her face became solemn and she sighed.

"My father is Blitzwing, so I was bound to be a bit screwed up" She muttered and Clara frowned.

"There are three of you, right?"

"Right, me green, red the manic one, and blue the angry one"

"Okay, and together you make Skitz?" Clara asked and she nodded, before giggling.

"Red I presume"

"Yeppers!"

Clara breathed out of her nose and stared at Skitz, daughter or Blitzwing.

"Were alike you and I"

Clara looked up and blinked in confusion at Skitz's remark, then shook her head and laughed gently.

"How so?" Clara asked, deciding to humour her.

"Our fathers, they just wont give us the time of day will they? My father is always busy with Megatron, and yours, with the Earthlings" Skitz told her and Clara blinked once again.

"How did you know that?" She asked and Skitz shrugged her shoulders.

"I see things about people, things that they don't really know themselves" She explained and Clara nodded, an interesting gift she possessed.

"Your father is always busy, so is mine, your starting to feel rejected, so you start to rebel, hence the reason we found you out in the desert, then you start to get angry, hence me telling you, everything" She finished and Clara looked up, and leaned forward so she was resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Everything?"

Skitz grinned "Well, most of it"

Blitzwing paced, for hours, what was taking the sparklings so long to get that information? He wanted them to hurry up, without that information, there was no way that he would get Jenna back.

"Blitzwing, Megatron wishes to speak with you" Starscream all but hissed as he stalked past with his daughter, Felicia, sitting daintily on his shoulder.

Blitzwing walked in, and kneeled before his Lord on the floor in front of his huge throne, and beside him, sitting on the arm of his throne with a protective hand around him, was Luke, sitting silently, and listening intently to the situation.

"You, wished to see me my Lord?" Blitzwing asked, barely raising his head.

"Your daughter, is in the hands of the enemy" Megatron stated, calmly in that raspy metallic voice of his.

"Yes my Lord"

"Is she a threat?"

Blitzwing did look up this time, he was puzzled.

"A threat? I…do not understand"

Megatron stood, carefully taking his son into his hand, and allowing him to stand upon it.

"Will she betray us"

Blitzwing looked mortified.

"Never my Lord! I she would give her spark before she betrayed us! And that is why, I beg of you, my Lord, please, let me save her" Blitzwing begged, lowering his head once more, but Megatron stood, silent.

"Imagine, Lord Megatron, if it were your son who had been captured"

That did it.

**Tulip here! Hey peeps, hope you like this, and an extra big Cyber cookie to BumblebeeLover, sounds like Skids! That is funny!…though looking back Skitz does sound like Skids doesn't it? Ah well, Kudos to you anyway! Also, my dare game fic will be posted soon, so when it is I want to here lots of dares from you guys! I figure a lot of you are pretty smart when it comes to dares. Hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Tulip out.**


	22. Chapter 22

Clara sat with Skitz, she didn't seem like a bad person, but then, it could just bean act.

"So, what do you want to know?" Skitz asked and Clara smiled.

"Sparklings and powers"

Skitz grinned and sat back in her chair, looking amused.

"Well, you know our 'oh so mighty' leader Luke, but then there's Felicia, Starscream's daughter" Skitz told her and Clara nodded, leaning forwards in her chair.

"If she talks to you, it drives you insane"

Clara frowned "No-one is that annoying"

Skitz laughed shaking her head before she continued.

"I don't mean annoying, I mean she drives you completely insane, literally, then there's Jason, son of Barricade, he can read your thoughts, so to speak" She told Clara and again Clara frowned.

"So to speak?" She asked and Skitz nodded.

"Me and him, we work together, were the interrogators, I pick things up, and get you to think about what we want to know, then Jase picks it out of your circuits, giving us the information, clever technique"

"And a very interesting ability, does it work on normal humans"

"Unfortunately not, only on robots and sparklings, Soundwave's daughter, Bethany, she's one to watch, so is her younger brother, Tim, their both seven years old, but _not _twins, they have different mother's, they are the worst of all of us" Skitz told Clara, with a sort of sinister smile on her face.

"Why?"

"They can make your worst nightmares a reality, they link up to your circuits, and download everything, it's excruciatingly painful, and then, they make it real, no-one knows how, but they can make data into matter, and finally there's Sean, son of Arachnid, he can spray poison out of his mouth, kind of weird, but not as weird as the fact he can crawl up walls" Skitz finished sighing contently.

"Like Spiderman?" Clara asked and Skitz nodded.

So, now that we-" Clara started but the door flung open and Galloway walked in, looking furious.

"What are you doing here?" Clara asked him, standing in front of Galloway.

"I, am here for the interrogation, you, need to leave" He ordered, but she stood still, and she peered behind him, and saw several heavily armoured guards, not good.

"Galloway, is it? Awwww! How cute! The guy in charge is afraid of the Autobots!" Skitz giggled, as red looked over at him giggling, he stared at her angrily.

"Do not speak until spoken to"

Skitz stood up, eyes glowing blue, but not the light blue that the Autobots eyes were, it was a dark menacing blue, like during a thunder storm, right before the lightening flashed.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked and Clara started pushing Galloway out of the room.

"Leave. Now" She ordered, but he pushed her out of the way and walked over to Skitz.

"I told you to be quiet, I am in charge here, and you are our prisoner, and you will tell us everything you know, or we will use force" Galloway told her, sounding smug, as if he had already one.

"Bad call" Skitz mumbled, head butting Galloway in the face and rushing past him, hands still cuffed behind her back.

"Freeze!" One of the soldiers ordered, but she just jumped up, thrusting her legs forward, kicking him in the chest and knocking him backwards, and he tripped over one of the soldiers behind him and sent them all tumbling down like dominoes. Skitz somehow twisted after she had kicked the soldier and landed in a crouch on her feet facing Clara, eyes now red, she laughed and turned, sprinting out of the room.

"Damn it" Clara growled, she staggered out of the room, holding her wrist, when she had fallen she had stuck her hand out, and sprained it as she landed, she found the red emergency button and slammed her good hand onto it, picking up the small microphone used in emergencies to warn the base.

"Skitz is out and on the run, find her but do not engage!" Clara called over the device, then she dropped it and went sprinting after Skitz.

Skitz ran down the corridor, and saw soldiers running towards her, she grinned, and went they got close enough, she jumped, flipping in midair and pulling her legs through her cuffs so her hands were not in front of her, and landing gracefully, she turned around, spinning on her left foot and kicking the closest soldier with her right. Still laughing she grabbed another soldier and with some kind of insane strength, threw him at the others, knocking several of them down, the ones that didn't fall didn't get a chance to attack as she turned and sprinted away, down another corridor towards the main hanger.

"Which way did she go?" Clara asked them running up to them.

"Main hanger" She cursed aloud and raced after her, Skitz wasn't a bad person, she was confused and wanted to please her father, that was all.

The sparklings ran into the main hanger and saw Skitz run in, eye red and Clara right behind her, Skitz skidded to a stop and turned to glare at Clara, eyes turning blue.

"Leave. Me. Alone" Skitz growled her warning but Clara still walked forward, moving cautiously.

"Easy Skitz, were not going to hurt you, I just, want, to talk" Clara told her slowly, holding out her arms in front of her, like when you try to calm an animal.

"Maybe I don't _want _to talk" Red growled out in a low voice, and Clara took another step forwards.

"Your all fighting in there, it hurts, it's ok, but it doesn't have to hurt, if you all, just stop fighting" Clara told them, and the Autobots watched carefully, none daring to move, in fact, no-one was moving except Clara and Skitz, Optimus was ready to jump in if Skitz became violent, but he remained still, deciding that Clara was handling it well.

"Hurts…so much" She mumbled, eyes going to a calm green colour, and Clara could see her legs and arms shaking.

"It's alright, I promise, but you need to calm down" Clara told her taking another step.

"Hurts…" Skitz murmured again and reached up with her hands to hold her head and groaned in pain, the three of them, red, green and blue were all fighting in there, trying to take control of their shared body, and it was killing her mind.

"Come on, it's alright" Clara told her, and continued to talk to her in a gentle, comforting tone, each time she spoke, she would take a step forwards, getting closer and closer, still unaware of all the spectators, but then the one person who could screw this up, came marching in, roaring in anger.

Clara turned as Galloway ran in, and Skitz looked up, with violent, brown glowing eyes, that somehow looked so much more sinister than any of the other three. She snarled, and leapt at Clara, throwing her to the ground and wrapping her hands around Clara's neck.

"S…Skitz…s…stop!" Clara choked out, but Skitz wasn't listening, Clara stared in shock, as liquid metal bled from her chest, seeping out of the very pores of her skin, and replacing her dark green top with metal, and encasing her upper body and upper arms in metal, stopping at the base of her neck and, as far as Clara could tell, her hips, Skitz leaned down and cracked her now metal elbow against Clara's head, making Clara see spots, Skitz then started slamming Clara's head onto the ground, Clara couldn't see, it was getting darker, so much darker…

**Heeeey! Tulip here!**

**I LOVE this chapter, I really like Skitz, she is the most adaptable character and so much fun to mess with! Sorry Skitz, but you are! Your insane! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, cyber cookies to all of you, also, check out my stories as the dare fic has been posted, under the title, the dare game…I know it sucks, but I wanted a brief title that was straight to the point. Anyway! Read and review guys! Love you all!**

**Tulip out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Optimus was already running to Clara when Galloway had rushed in, and was surprised to see that he wasn't the first bot to reach her, Sunstreaker was, he was dragging Skitz off of Clara, and with the help of his twin, holding her down so Ratchet could give her an anaesthetic, and soon her thrashing stopped, and she lay still on the ground. Ratchet then came over to Optimus, who was holding Clara in his arms.

"Let me see" Ratchet ordered pushing the twins out of the way and inspecting Clara's head before giving out a huff.

"Minor head injuries, no concussion as far as I can see, though she may have a headache when she wakes up, take her to her room and let her rest" Ratchet ordered, walking back over to Skitz, picking her up and carrying her to the cell areas, with three soldiers following his holoform closely.

"I'll take her Prime, you might want to watch the surveillance videos of when Clara interviewed Skitz" Sunstreaker said, and Prime handed him Clara, noting just how carefully he held her, and how gently he carried her to her room.

"He got it baaad" Skids muttered giggling and Mudflap nudged him.

"Oh he got it real baaad" He guffawed and both of them laughed, but Optimus ignored them, they were both being stupid anyway.

"Optimus! We have just received and offer from the Decepticons!" Lennox called running over and Optimus turned to him, holoform disappearing, and he looked down at the soldier.

"Their willing to do a trade, Zara, for Skitz"

Zara wanted out, and she wanted out now, it wasn't because of the pain, she could deal with that, it was because of Starscream, he was the most irritating Decepticon this world had ever seen, he was starting to drive her mad with irritation, she wanted to scream at him, but figured it would be a bad idea, that was, until Blitzwing came walking in.

"Starscream, I am to bring the prisoner, were going through with the trade" Blitzwing told him and Starscream glared, he wanted to squish the annoying Autobot sparkling, but now he couldn't. He huffed and moved aside, and Blitzwing swiftly picked up the prisoner and carried her away, not caring about the fact he was jarring her already broken leg. She ignored the pain, and kept quiet, they were doing a trade, at bloody last she was getting out of here, she couldn't wait to see her father again, or her friends, and Zane, she really wanted to see Zane.

"They will be meeting us shortly, Luke shall take the prisoner, now, let us leave" Megatron ordered, transforming and allowing his son to climb in the cockpit, closely followed by Blitzwing carrying Zara, she stayed quiet.

Skitz woke up in a cell, she thought back to what had happened.

"I am such a dimwit" she grumbled to herself, and got an angry laugh from outside the cell, she glanced at the two guards, she didn't recognise one of them, but the one that had laughed she knew. She had kicked him in the balls.

"You got that right" He grunted and the other man, he looked slightly older, shot him a look that clearly said 'don't'.

"You don't want to be here" Skitz muttered and he gave another angry laugh.

"No kidding, use your special freak gifts to work that one out?" He asked her and the older man looked over at him.

"Quiet Lucian, do not provoke her" He warned and the other man grunted, shifting his gun on his shoulder.

"To answer your question, no, I did not use my, 'special freak gifts' as you have named them, I simply read your body language, as a soldier you should also be able to do so" Skitz told him, and Lucian glared at her, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't, so Skitz continued.

"Unlike him, who I am going to presume is your superior, who is rather hard to read, he isn't giving me much to work with, but you are painstakingly obvious with your body language" She finished and his glare intensified.

"You better shut your decepticon mouth, or I'll turn you into a piece of scrap metal" Lucian warned, taking a step forward, but the superior officer stood in his way.

"Captain Lennox-" Lucian but Lennox shut him off with a glare, and Lucian stepped back into place.

"Listen Skitz, from what we've discovered from what Clara's told us and from what we have observed in your interrogation with her, your not a bad person, you've just got a bad father" Lennox told her and she stared at him, listening closely.

"You don't have to go back" He finished simply and Lucian stared at him with his mouth open.

"He's trying to catch flies over there, but I can't stay, this isn't where I belong right now, I'm not strong enough" Skitz told him, as Lucian's mouth snapped shut.

"Being an Autobot isn't about strength"

"I wasn't referring to physical strength, I don't have enough willpower to subdue the other two, well, now three actually, but when I'm with my father, I have some control over it, because he is in the exact same situation I'm in" Skitz told him and Clara came walking in, flanked either side by Optimus and Sunstreaker.

"Were ready to take her, I'll be doing the trade alone, with Optimus and Sunstreaker a few clicks away in case of complications, understood" Clara told them and Lennox nodded, Lucian glared at her as well but nodded, Lennox knew there were some soldiers that had no liked the sparklings rise in authority in such a short space of time, but Lennox found it understandable, at the moment, none of the humans matter, heck, none of the Autobots matter either, it was all about the sparklings, what they could do, and it was especially about Clara.

"Ready Skitz?" Clara asked, and Skitz nodded but paused.

"Sorry about your head"

"Meh, it'll heal" Clara responded giving her a grin, and Lucian shook his head, an action Clara promptly ignored.

"Let's go then" Clara told her still grinning, and Skitz was led out of the cell and out of the base, where both Optimus and Sunstreaker transformed, both of the girls sat in Optimus, Optimus strapped them both in automatically, tugging the belt round Clara gently, and a little tightly round Skitz, but not so that it was uncomfortable.

"Your not like I imagined" Skitz murmured to Optimus, who replied through the radio.

"_How so?"_

"We've always been taught that you guys are stupid, and getting in our way, and most of us believe it, but because I'm the oldest, I've had a lot more time than the others to grow up understanding Earth" Skitz told him, leaning her head back and relaxing in his warm leather seats, Clara smiled, one day, when she was stronger, Skitz would be with the Autobots, she just knew it.

They arrived at the site and Optimus let the two girls out before transforming, and leaving with Sunstreaker to watch from afar. Luke came walking towards them, they were relatively close to the base, still in the desert, surrounded by sand, so as Luke walked, Clara could see the waves of heat behind him, making both him, and Zara, look like hallucinations.

"Uh oh" Skitz muttered staring at Zara, uh oh was right, Zara looked dreadful, she was limping terribly on her left leg, her nose was crooked and there was dry blood stains all over her face.

"Come on" Clara muttered, walking forwards with Skitz, and when they were a few feet away from Luke and Zara they stopped, Luke and Zara doing the same.

"Good to see you again cousin" Luke greeted cheerily.

"Go slag yourself" Clara growled and Skitz sniggered, Luke shot her a look.

"Quiet Jenna, your in enough trouble as it is" Luke warned but Skitz just looked up at him sceptically.

"Oh yeah? Does Lord Megatron know you were drunk when you led us to attack? If not, I think he will be very interested to find out" Skitz replied and Luke glared at her and sighed, picking up his smile once more.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Luke told her, grabbing Zara's arm and shoving her forward, she yelped as she landed on her left leg and crumpled to the ground, Clara was at her side within an instant, and Skitz walked over to Luke, the two said nothing and left, walking away into the haze.

"Damn Zara, what did they do?" Clara asked, reaching up to her new earpiece.

"I have her Dad, she's a little bashed up, and I think they broke her leg, but otherwise she's fine" Clara called, she still felt weird calling Optimus Dad, but he was her father so…plus it was too formal to call him father all the time.

"On our way" Optimus called back and Clara sighed.

"Ratchet's gonna loooooove this"

**Tulip here!**

**Bumblebeelover, did I go overboard last chapter? It was unintentional, I wanted to set Skitz up for later on, I needed to get Lucian in also, you'll see why later on, hope this chapters a bit of a cool down then, Zara's back! Whoop! Hope you guys all enjoy it!**

**Tulip out.**


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing Ratchet did when he saw Zara was freak out. It took both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to stop him going after the Decepticons, and Zane was not much better, if not for Lucas and Clara, he'd be with Ratchet storming after Luke and Skitz.

"Dad, I'm fine, it didn't hurt that much!" Zara tried, but a look from her father silenced her, she looked down at the floor, and began wishing that she had put up more of a fight.

Ratchet saw her look and sighed.

"Come on Zara, let me get that leg fixed" He told her, lifting her up gently and carrying her into the medical bay, Zane wasn't far behind.

"How are you holding up?" Lucy asked Clara and Clara frowned.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She replied and Lucy gave a small smile.

"One word, Luke" Lucas told her, wrapping an arm round Lucy, they made a sweet couple.

"Meh, I'm so over him, besides, did you know Gemma plays the drums?" Clara asked, dismissing Luke's name with a wave of her hand.

"And I play base, and I know both of you play electric guitar and sing, soooo" Lucas added and Clara grinned.

"Zane also plays keyboard, but I get the feeling he might be a bit preoccupied" Lucy giggled and Lucas nodded in agreement whilst Clara just grinned.

"Band practise?" Clara asked.

"Band practise" The other two said in unison, and the three of them ran off in different directions in order to get set up.

Zara sat as still as she could while her father set her leg, it was a clean break, but she already knew that, she was so bored in her cell that she had done a medical examination of herself to see the extent of the damage.

"Your nose, may be a bit off once it's healed, but it shouldn't be too bad" Her father assured her and she smiled gratefully, he picked her up in one of his huge robotic hands and held her up next to his face.

"Are you sure that's all the injuries?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded, gently hugging his face.

"I'm fine Dad, I'm just glad I'm home" She told him and he smiled warmly at her, and placed her down on the metal bed, with her foot dangling a few centimetres off the floor.

"Hey, uh, Zane" Zara greeted a little bit of colour rushing to her cheeks as Zane approached her, she was about to say, 'I'm fine' but she never got the chance, because Zane pressed his lips against hers, when he moved away, she was red as a tomato.

"That was for the rooftop"

"Zane, might I just ask, what you just did to my daughter?"

Zane looked up at Ratchet and gulped.

"Kissing it better?" He asked hopefully, and Zara laughed like hell when a ten foot long wrench came hurtling towards Zane, who yelped and dove out of the door.

"I'll come back when it's safe!" He called to Zara, running off before the angry mech had a chance to chase him.

Zane wandered into the main hanger and grinned, Clara, Lucy, Lucas and Gemma were setting up a sort of stage, and were gathering quite the crowd as well.

"Hey guys! Need a keyboard player?" Zane called over and they grinned, all nodding, Jack was doing the sound system, the sparklings, other than Zane, seemed completely unaware of the soldiers, pulling up chairs in front of the stage as they finished setting up and started playing, though instead of Clara on guitar, Lucy was.

"Here's the thing we started out friendsIt was cool but it was all pretendYeah yeahSince you've Been Gone" Clara started, she really wanted to sing this song, she loved Kelly Clarkson for one, and secondly, it explained exactly how she felt about Luke at the moment.

"You dedicated you took the timeWasn't long till I called you mineYeah YeahSince you've Been Gone" She sang, totally oblivious to the cheering of the crowd.

"And all you'd ever hear me sayIs how I pictured me with youThat's all you'd ever hear me say,

But Since you've Been GoneI can breathe for the first timeI'm so moving onYeah, yeahThanks to youNow I getWhat I wantSince you've Been Gone" Optimus was surprised at the sheer amount of emotion Clara was putting into the song, he was under the impression that music was just something to listen to, but he was starting to understand that it was more than that.

"How can I put it? You put me onI even fell for that stupid love songYeah, yeahSince you've Been GoneHow come I'd never hear you sayI just wanna be with youI guess you never felt that way

But Since you've Been GoneI can breathe for the first timeI'm so moving onYeah, yeahThanks to youNow I get (I get) what I wantSince you've Been Gone" Clara sang, with Lucy doing the extra bits and pieces here and there when it was impossible for Clara to.

"You had your chance you blew itOut of sight, out of mindShut your mouth I just can't take itAgain and again and again and again

Since you've Been GoneI can breathe for the first timeI'm so moving onYeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)Now I get, I get what I wantI can breathe for the first timeI'm so moving on

Yeah, yeahThanks to you (thanks to you)Now I get (I get)You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I want

Since you've been gone

Since you've been gone

Since you've been gone" She finished, and then she was finally aware of the audience, cheering and clapping, she grinned at them, she loved the attention she was getting, she liked being noticed.

"Thank you and good night!" She called into her mic and gave a bow before she started packing away her things with the others.

"I shoulda been a musician" She muttered and Lucy laughed, giving her a nudge with her guitar.

"You still can be, the first interstellar rock band" Lucy joked and Clara grinned.

"We need a name" Lucas told them and Clara grinned.

"How about, The Abnormalities?"

**Hey guys, Tulip here.**

**I am aware that this chapter is mostly the song, but I really wanted to get some more music in there as it is the way that the sparklings are meant to convey emotions, and this song just popped into my head when I though of Clara's and Luke's relationship. Next chapter will be less music and more action, promise!**

**Tulip out!**


	25. Chapter 25

Optimus smiled down at his daughter, she was sitting on his hand and helping him with his jobs, as the leader of the Autobots and helping with the humans, as she had a better grasp on their way of life than he did, even though he had learnt a lot since coming to Earth, there was still a load more he needed to learn.

"So what's next on the activity list Pops?" Clara asked, leaning her head back and looking up at her father, who smile once more, how he had missed this, watching his daughter grow up.

"We have finished Clara, is there anything you wish to do?" He asked her and she gained a thoughtful look at the question and gave him a small grin.

"Kick Galloway?" She asked hopefully and Optimus shook his head, but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, as much as he understood her disliking for Galloway, he was still in charge, and therefore, could not be harmed, and the Autobots were forbidden to harm humans anyway.

Clara groaned and Optimus looked down at her, worried.

"Clara?" He asked and she looked up at him, all colour drained from her face.

"Yeah?" She asked feebly and he stared at her for a brief moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, I feel ill, and everything's spinning" She told him and he called up Ratchet on his intercommunication system.

"_Ratchet, Clara will be joining Zara in the medical bay, she is not well."_

A brief pause

"_Understood, I shall clear a bed"_

Optimus carried his still groaning daughter to the medical bay and handed her to Ratchet and he gave her a quick scan and frowned.

"Amazing" Ratchet muttered staring at her and Optimus frowned, his daughters sickness was amazing?

"She is reverting back to her Cybertronian form at an alarming pace, almost too fast for her body to handle, hence the sickness" Ratchet explained seeing the shocked look on his commanders face.

"Zara, has been undergoing something similar" He told Optimus and his gaze fell unknowingly to his own daughter, lying asleep on her bed with her leg in a cast.

"What will happen to them?" Optimus asked, referring not only to their children, but to all the sparklings, as this would eventually happen to them to.

"I…do not know, I am taking it as it comes, helping her as I can and when I can, but there is no way to predict it, as each will change differently, for Zara, it is her arms that first underwent this change, from what I can tell from my scans, Clara's body is changing first, her heart" Ratchet explained and Optimus looked down once again, as his daughter fell into a painful, yet peaceful sleep.

"We will take it as it comes, I shall alert the other parents to these developments, and get them to keep and eye on their sparklings" Optimus decided, and left reluctantly, as his daughter began changing from the inside out.

**Tulip here, I know it's short, the muse isn't with me right now, but when it is I'll update with an extra long chapter, pinky promise guys.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! 71 reviews! WHOA!**

**Love you all!**

**Tulip out.**


	26. Chapter 26

Skitz stared up at her father, waiting for the punishment that was sure to arrive, but she received none.

"You are to go to the prison cells, now" Blitzwing informed her, strangely solemn, never a good sign with her father.

"Oh and Jenna"

Skitz stopped, her back to her father.

"…Please, don't hate me"

She paused, hesitant, but kept walking towards the prison cells, and walked into her usually cell, some decepticon locking her in as usual, but something was off, she looked at her notes, and saw some that weren't hers and she gave a smile after she read them.

"Zara huh? I might just take you up on that offer" Skitz muttered before laying down, picking up a stone, and scratching in her message.

_Seventh visit to cell,_

_Zara, I doubt you will ever end up here again, it was pure luck we even caught you the first time, but if you do, please, be assured. I __**will**__ join the Autobots, but not yet, I still have to stay here, until I can control the others. Please understand._

_Skitz_

Zara felt better, she didn't feel great, but she felt better, and she was currently talking to Clara, who was looking a whole lot better than when she first arrived. Her flaming red hair had it's glossy shine back and her eyes had that amazing mischievous glint in it that Zara had missed.

Zara also noted that they were both starting to look…better. Not as in they were getting better and the colour was returning to their faces, but…improved. Neither of them had any spots on their faces any more, no blemishes, it was as if their skin was now perfect. It was kind of weird.

"So, when we get out of here, how about we have some fun?" Clara asked and Zara frowned.

"What kind of fun?" Zara asked suspiciously.

"Calm down Za-Za, I meant something like a movie marathon, dumb-ass" Clara retorted and Zara smirked, only Clara called her by her childhood nickname, and that made Zara frowned, she had an idea.

"No, I have a better idea"

Clara stared at her intently.

"Go on"

"I want…to remember more about Cybertron, I want to know what were like as sparklings, real sparklings" Zara told her friend and Clara smiled leaning back thoughtfully, Zara found it remarkable who quickly Clara could go from mischievous to calm and thoughtful.

"We could do that in here, get the folks in, and the others, or we could go the main living area and get the bots to do 'story time'" Clara replied and Zara nodded, she wanted to know about her childhood, she remembered most of it, but bits were still blurred, fuzzy.

"Well then, we can arrange that can't we?" Clara asked and reached over to the table next to her bed, and grabbed her comm. device.

"Hey, sparklings and bots, Clara the awesome here-" Zara snorted "-Me and Zara had an idea, meet you all in the main living area in ten minutes"

She put the comm. device down and stood up, hissing slightly, they had been there for two weeks, but it still ached a bit to move, she then came over to Zara and wheeled a wheelchair over and Zara raised an eyebrow.

"The last time I was in that, you pushed me _through_ a wall, I think I'll try crutches" Zara told her and Clara chuckled as her friend hobbled behind her as they walked to the main living area, or as Lucas had dubbed it 'the chill zone'.

"Alrighty, now were all here" Clara grinned up at the bots, who were sat on the absolutely huge sofa that had been built for them and their sparklings were on their laps, weird but it wasn't like anyone cared.

"Me and Zara, and probably the others, want to know more about our childhoods, about Cybertron, we want to know what we've forgotten" Clara explained and the sparklings all nodded, and Optimus smiled gently.

"I think that can be arranged" Optimus told her and she grinned, getting comfortable on her fathers lap.

"Well, to begin with, you, Zara and Zane were near inseparable, couldn't get you away from each other" Wheeljack told them smiling at the memory.

"Though that wasn't always a good thing, the three of you were definitely the most troublesome of the sparklings" Ratchet added in a huff, but everyone could see his protective hand, wrapped ever so gently around his daughter.

"But there was this one time, when you all got into so much trouble, almost gave us all spark attacks" Arcee told them, cringing slightly at the memory.

"Go on" Clara begged and Arcee sighed, and started to tell them.

Optimus sat his daughter on the floor with the other sparklings and went to talk to the rest of the Autobots, another war meeting about the decepticons.

Once her father was gone, Clara turned back to her friends and grinned.

"What do we do today Clara?" Lucas asked, staring at her with awe inspired eyes, the sparklings adored Clara, and Zara as well, much to Zane's annoyance.

"Come children, no adventures today" The nanny bot told them, hearing this and tried to get them to have a nap, she turned and set Jack down and missed what Clara told her friends.

"Today, we conquer the nanny bot"

The meeting had gone off without a hitch, no problems, and Ratchet had only thrown one wrench at Jazz this time. He and the other bots were returning to the nursery area of the base, but as they got closer, they started hearing things, cheering, squealing and laughter, never a good combination. The walking pace of the Autobots began gradually getting faster and faster until they arrived at the door, it sounded like a small war was going on in there.

"After you Prime" Jazz grunted stepping aside and watching as Optimus opened the door, and all he could do was stare.

The nanny bot was laying trussed up on the floor, with her mouth gagged and her arms and legs tied behind her back, and the sparklings were running riot.

"All hail Clara! Queen of fun!" Lucas screamed and the sparklings chanted it, as Clara clambered up on the nanny bots face.

"Thank yoooooouuuuu!" She squealed, and then she saw Optimus and the other bots at the door.

"Oh scrap"

Arcee shook her head and chuckled.

"Not only were you all grounded for attacking the nanny bot, but Clara was also grounded for cussing" Ratchet finished and the sparklings laughed.

"Boy were we evil" Lucas muttered and Arcee nodded in agreement.

"Though not always, there were times when you all just wanted some attention, and you had some pretty interesting ways of getting it" Wheeljack explained, shifting so that Jack and Zane were cuddled up close to him.

Clara glared at him, she glared at her mother, and at her father.

"Come say hello Clara" Her mother called and Clara stomped over, and looked her up and down, she was younger than Clara, still only a very young infant, couldn't even walk yet. Her name was Gemma, Ironhide and Chromia's sparkling. Clara didn't like her, she didn't like the fact her parents were more interested in someone else's sparkling more than their own.

"Cawa!" Gemma squealed and her mother made an 'aw' sound.

Clara stomped back to her drawing and flopped down, ignoring the sounds behind her.

Optimus glanced over at Clara, who was scribbling angrily on her piece of scrap, with her paint and dyes, he looked at her face. That was a jealous face if he ever saw one, it made his smirk slightly. He nudged Elita-One who turned and saw their daughter, scribbling and muttering to herself.

"I think they need some time to bond" Elita whispered to her sparkmate, who nodded, before talking loudly to his daughter.

"Clara, me and your mother are just going to see Ironhide and Chromia quickly, we will be right back" Optimus called and Clara waved her hand dismissively, as her parents left them, but remained outside, talking very quietly to Gemma's parents.

Clara turned and stared at the giggling child. She was laughing at her feet, looking up at Gemma, then looking at her feet and laughing again.

What a weird kid, Clara thought, and went and sat in front of her. Gemma repeated the actions.

"There feet kid, everybody has them, look" Clara told her, showing the small child her own feet, and Gemma laughed even louder.

"I don't get it, your small, you can't talk or walk, you can't draw, and your not even cute!" Clara exclaimed and then gave Gemma a sour look.

"So why does Mommy and Daddy like you more?"

"Cawa"

"Gemma" Clara retorted, thinking it was a clever response, but it just made Gemma laugh harder.

"And it's said, Clara, not Cawa" Clara told her and she tilted her head to the side, before giggling and pointing to the window, Clara turned and grinned.

"You want to go outside? Let's go outside then" Clara muttered, lifting up the child and carrying her outside.

Optimus had walked into Clara's play room to find it empty, but when he heard crying outside he rushed out, with Elita, Chromia and Ironhide behind him, and he paused at the sight. Clara was standing with her hands on her hips, and one foot on top of another sparklings head, Optimus didn't recognise the sparkling, but presumed that he was an Autobot, Gemma was sitting crying gently behind Clara.

"Don't, hit, Gem-Gem" Clara snarled, and pushed her foot down a bit so that the sparkling got a mouthful of mud, before turning and picking Gemma up.

"Stupid, he just an idiot, Clara take care of Gem-Gem" Clara muttered darkly and turned to see hers and Gemma's parents staring with a fond and slightly smug smile on their faces.

"What?"

The sparklings laughed, and Lucy could picture her sister doing just that.

"Man, I was one jealous kid huh?" Clara asked finishing her laughter and Optimus nodded.

"But you had every right to be, I was always busy, and always trying to find a spare moment to see you, but moments like those don't come by often for a leader" Optimus told her slightly sad.

"Relax, you've got plenty of time to make up for it" Clara grinned up at him and he hugged her gently, he just wished Elita-One could be there to see her little girl grow up.

**Heey! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but now I have and it's the longest chapter, I had these ideas for sparkling moments and I really wanted to write them down, will be updating more often I promise, my muse is back and raring to go.**


	27. Chapter 27

Clara opened her eyes and looked around, she was snuggled up in Optimus's hand, and his eyes were dim, so she presumed he was still in recharge. She didn't mind though, she cuddled up closer to him and felt his hand ever so gently tighten around her, and she found that she fitted perfectly into the grooves of his huge metal hand.

"Are you awake Clara?" He father asked her and she looked up at him and smiled, before yawning and stretching.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, I have been awake for some time now" He told her and she smiled before standing, she looked around, she and Optimus weren't the only ones that had fallen asleep whilst their parents were talking together, reminiscing then just having casual conversations.

Ironhide and Chromia were snuggled up together with Gemma in between them, though she was almost invisible in their huge hands. Zane and Jack were being held in either one of Wheeljack's hands, and Wheeljack's head was lolling back and his mouth was hanging open, it was kind of funny.

"What are we doing today pops?" She asked him lowering her voice slightly so that she wouldn't wake the others.

"The Autobots are going out, the other sparklings are coming with us, would you like to join us?" He asked her and she smiled and nodded.

A day trip, just like normal families. She snorted, did Cybertronians have day trips? Not during the war they didn't, Clara and the other sparklings lived with the nanny bots for most of the war, their parents were always so busy fighting.

"Where are we going?" She asked him and he looked over at the open door, the one that lead to the main hanger.

"I'm afraid I cannot say as of yet Clara, it is classified, but several of the soldiers will be joining us" He told Clara and she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, why would the soldiers need to come? Was this place really that dangerous?

No, can't be, otherwise the sparklings wouldn't be coming with them. That's what Clara told herself anyway, but it didn't reassure her.

"We will be leaving an hour Clara, you will want to change, it will be very hot where we are going" Optimus informed her, and lifted her gently up and placed her gently on the floor.

"Okay dad, see you later" She called up to him and she waved, he smiled down at her, the most gentle and sincere smile you could imagine, as she walked off to go get changed.

Walking to her room Clara couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, it wasn't a nice feeling and it just made her feel worse about where she was going in less than an hour. She got to her room and saw Lucy was already there, wearing a pair of pale brown shorts and a white vest top, she was holding a bag and there was some clothes next to her.

"These are for you to wear, picked them out, go on" Lucy shoved them into Clara's hands and pushed her into the bathroom before she had a chance to argue.

Clara blinked but put the clothes on, a dark green pair of shorts that came just above the knee and a short sleeved white t shirt that came just above the belly button.

Definitely not what Clara would wear to a mission, and the sandals were ridiculous.

"Come on Clara! We need to get to the main hanger!" Lucy called banging on the door and Clara stared at her hair, she dragged a brush through it quick before joining her sister.

"Calm down Lucy, I'm the impatient one, not you" Clara laughed and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come on"

They walked together to the main hanger, and clambered into Optimus's cab, both sitting comfortably as Optimus's hologram appeared, hands on the wheel, pretending to drive.

"So, where we headin?" Clara tried again but she got the same response.

"I cannot say until we arrive unfortunately Clara, I am sworn to secrecy" He told her, but she didn't miss the small smirk on his lips.

This whole thing screamed set up.

Clara played along, she shrugged her shoulders and continued her conversation with Lucy about how Edward wasn't a vampire but a fairy.

"He is a vampire!" Lucy argued and Clara shook her head.

"He sparkles, lives in a forest and doesn't drink blood, he's obviously a fairy" Clara retorted calmly folding her arms and giving Lucy a smug look, then she noticed that they were slowing down and she looked out the window and grinned.

"It's a beach"

"Yes Clara" Optimus replied and she could hear the humour in his voice.

"It's empty"

"Yes Clara"

There was a silence, then both girls jumped out and ran towards the ocean, several other sparklings soon joining them.

"Booya!" Gemma squealed jumping into the ocean and squealing once she realised how cold it was.

The others laughed, until she splashed them.

"Man, I haven't been to the beach in yonks" Lucy muttered and pulled out a towel from her bag, laying it down and then laying on it.

"You knew didn't you?" Clara asked her sister and Lucy smiled up at her, pulling out some sunglasses and slipping them on.

"Of course I knew, it was my idea"

Clara chuckled and left her sister to sunbath, she reached into Lucy's bag and smirked again, a swimming costume…no wait.

"I am not wearing a bikini" Clara muttered and Lucy snorted.

"You have no choice, put it on, toilets are over there" Lucy told her, thrusting the bikini into her sisters arm and pushing her in the direction of the toilets.

"I hate you"

"I know"

After changing and literally running down to the water Clara was enjoying herself, after the initial shock, the cold of the water wasn't that bad, she and Zara were swimming around and diving every now and then. It wasn't just great for the sparklings either, the government had booked the whole stretch of beach, no civilians good get there, plus, some of the soldiers and their families were there as well.

"Hey Zara, how far do you reckon we could dive?" Clara asked and Zara shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, want to find out?"

Clara didn't even answer, they both sucked in breaths and leapt under the water, kicking and propelling themselves deeper and deeper, not that the bit of water they were in was that deep, but it was cool.

There was a few small fish swimming around, and they didn't seem to frightened of either of the girls, Clara kicked down a bit further and smirked, she'd always wanted to go diving, proper diving, with sharks and dolphins and other cool yet dangerous sea creatures. She felt a tug on her foot and turned, Zara pointed up and Clara nodded and began following, but she turned back one last time, and almost screamed.

Unicron was staring at her, standing on the corals, watching her with intent black eyes, she saw he was grinning, and she turned and swam as fast as she could to the surface, not that she could get away from him, he was in her head after all.

"You alright Clara? For a moment I thought you'd gotten stuck or something" Zara asked her eyebrows crinkled in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I'm going to sunbathe for a while, or make some sandcastles or something" Clara told her friend smiling before she swam for shore.

Zara shrugged and turned her attention to Zane, who had a dead jellyfish on his head.


	28. Chapter 28

Clara dragged herself out of the water and made a beeline for her sister, who was currently sitting on one of the many rocks on the beach and staring down at a crab that was paddling in the shallow water of the rock pools.

"Lucy, we have a problem" Clara muttered to her sister with a false grin, she didn't want to worry the others just yet when it could have been nothing.

She jerked back and almost fell off the rocks however when she saw Unicron sat next to her sister, Lucy stared at her with a frown and faced the spot next to her but saw nothing.

"What? Is there a crab? Oh please don't let it pinch me" Lucy squealed shifting away from the spot, Clara glared at the spot and turned to Lucy.

"No, it's not a crab, I'm just seeing Unicron everywhere I fragging well look" She hissed to her sister who's eyes widened slightly. Seeing Unicron was never a good sign, it was even worse when he was actually in your head and you could see him.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked and Clara sighed and stared down at the crab in the water forlornly, secretly she knew exactly what it meant, but she didn't want to hurt her twin by telling her.

"Clara, you can tell me, we can work through it and beat him" Lucy told her sister in a hushed yet worried tone but Clara just shook her head.

She looked over her shoulders at the others and sighed, she only wished she'd had the chance to say goodbye.

"No Clara, we can't. Not yet anyway" Clara told her sister with a small smile and gave her a hug before turning and walking down the beach towards the water.

"Clara! Wait!" Lucy yelled and everyone turned as she scrambled off the rocks towards her twin and Optimus stood and started to thump over to them both.

"Sorry Lucy, look after Dad for me, and the others. Keep them safe" Clara told her sister without looking back, Clara went to step into the water, only instead she stepped onto it.

"Holy Primus, Clara's walking on water" Zane muttered in awe, Lucy tried to wade in after her sister but she found that something was stopping her, like a barrier of some sort.

"Please, not yet. Don't take her yet" Lucy pleaded with tears in her eyes and Clara turned to face her sister. Her half sister, her twin but not a twin.

"Hey, smile why don't ya? You always did complain about me cluttering up the space, now you've got it all to yourself" Clara told her with a grin that was meant to reassure her sister and Lucy gave a small laugh and stared up at her sister crying desperately, Optimus was wading in after her, obviously sensing something bad. Clara turned to her father.

"Hey Dad! Take care of Lucy like you would me! Cause if you don't I'll kick you aft when you get back!" Clara yelled to him before she smiled at them all.

"Thank you"

Clara shot down under the water and Lucy screamed at her, but she didn't resurface. Optimus searched the sea floor and scanned the area at least fifty times, but there was nothing. Not even a residue of energy to suggest where she had gone.

"No, Clara" Lucy muttered hugging herself tightly and crying at the loss of her sister, she decided something. She would save her sister, even if it killed her.

"I promise"

**Uh…hi?**

**Sorry I made you all wait so long for this, it's the final chapter. Yes it's rushed but I might get round to a sequel, then again I might not. I don't know. I lost my muse and I'm trying to revive it with little success. If I do write I sequel I at least know how it will go an end. Sorry it took so long guys!**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**

**(Actually there might be one more chapter)**


End file.
